It's Okay My Love
by David Rd
Summary: (SEQUEL UPDATE) Keo fic... Jung Taekwoon adalah atlet sepakbola yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena cedera. Tapi di saat ia merasa sangat jenuh dengan rutinitas yang selalu sama, seorang anak kecil datang dalam hidupnya. Satu hal yang tidak dia ketahui adalah anak kecil itu adalah anak kandungnya sendiri.. (keo fanfic, Taekwoon, Jaehwan, Taekhwan, VIXX)
1. Chapter 1

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Length : chapter 1 of?**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **Long Life KEO! Adakah Keo Shipper di luar sana? Kalau ada ini adalah salah satu hadiah buat para KEO SHIPPER..** **soalnya cari Starlight di Indonesia itu susahnya minta ampun, apalagi ff nya..**

 **Happy reading, jangan lupa tinggalin komen ya… thanks..**

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Seorang pria duduk termenung menatap titik-titik hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela di rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Ia adalah seorang atlet sepakbola profesional yang mengalami cedera saat bertanding. Cedera pada kaki kirinya menyebabkan ia harus beristirahat total di rumah sakit selama satu bulan. Hari-harinya yang selalu sibuk dengan latihan dan pertandingan terpaksa harus berubah menjadi hari-hari yang membosankan. Bagaimana tidak bosan? Setiap hari kegiatannya selalu sama. Bangun tidur, melakukan pemeriksaan dokter, minum obat, terbengong atau sesekali menonton televisi, kemudian tidur.

Karena kegiatan yang membosankan itulah, kali ini ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan-jalan ringan di sekitar rumah sakit. Tapi sial, baru saja ia ingin menghirup udara bebas, hujan pun turun. Dengan perasaan dongkol, pria ini duduk di deretan bangku plastik di ujung lorong.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan kecil menyodorkan batangan lollipop ke arahnya. Pria ini menolehkan kepalanya dan didapatinya seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar empat tahunan sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Untuk ahjussi?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk ke arah lollipop yang sedari tadi masih berada di depannya.

"Eung," dengan polos anak itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Gomawo," pria itu mengambil lollipop dari genggaman si anak,"Geundae, kenapa kau memberikan permenmu kepada ahjussi?" tanya lembut si pria sambil mengelus pelan kepala anak kecil yang sekarang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Eomma berkata kalau permen bisa membuat seseorang bahagia," jawab si anak.

"Hm, begitu ya?"

"Ne. Dari tadi, aku lihat ahjussi sangat murung. Jadi mungkin saja dengan permen ini ahjussi bisa bahagia."

"Ah, kau memang anak yang baik hati," si pria tersenyum mendengar jawaban si anak kecil. Ah, anak ini sangat baik hati dan juga lucu. Matanya bulat besar dan rambutnya hitam legam, sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih pucat. Anak itu mengenakan seragam rumah sakit, jadi berarti anak itu juga pasien di sini. Anak kecil seperti dia sakit apa? Apa hanya demam?

"Siapa namamu?"

"Taekhwan," jawabnya singkat sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Taekhwan?"

"Ne. Jung Taekhwan."

"Ah, nama yang bagus. Oya, kau bisa memanggil ahjussi dengan sebutan Jung ahjussi."

"Jung ahjussi?"

"Ne. Tapi Taekhwanie, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Taekhwan sakit, sama seperti ahjussi."

"Sakit apa?"

"Taekhwan tidak tahu nama penyakitnya ahjussi. Tapi kata eomma, Taekhwan akan baik-baik saja."

"Hm, baguslah kalau kau akan baik-baik saja. Tapi, kenapa kau berkeliaran sendirian di sini? Mana eomma?"

"Eomma sedang pergi bekerja. Nanti sore juga eomma akan datang ke sini."

"Eommamu bekerja? Mana appa mu?"

"Appa?" anak kecil itu menatap tajam ke arah si pria kemudian menunduk,"Taekhwan tidak punya appa. Eomma bilang appa meninggal saat Taekhwan masih bayi."

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu Taekhwanie. Ahjussi tidak tahu soal itu," si pria menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu si anak.

"Tapi, walaupun Taekhwan tidak punya appa, eomma sangat menyayangi Taekhwan," matanya kembali berbinar ketika membicarakan soal ibunya.

"Beruntungnya kau Taekhwanie."

"Taekhwanie, sudah saatnya minum obat sayang," seorang perawat datang mendekati si anak dan tersenyum manis kepada kedua orang yang sedang berbincang itu.

"Ahjussi, apakah besok Taekhwan boleh bermain dengan Jung ahjussi lagi?" kedua tangan kecil Taekhwan meraih tangan si pria.

"Tentu saja. Ahjussi akan berada di sini lagi besok," si pria kembali mengacak-acak rambut Taekhwan.

"Asyik, Taekhwan punya teman bermain sekarang."

"Ayo Taekhwan, dokter sudah menunggumu di kamar," si perawat mengulurkan tangannya. Taekhwan turun dari kursi yang didudukinya dan menggenggam tangan si perawat kemudian berkata,"Sampai bertemu besok ahjussi!"

"Ne."

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Lee Jaehwan membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit dimana anaknya dirawat beberapa bulan ini. Walaupun dia begitu sedih ketika mengetahui bahwa anak semata wayangnya menderita penyakit yang serius, ia tidak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi kesedihannya di depan Taekhwan. Ya, Taekhwan menderita penyakit gagal hati yang hanya bisa disembuhkan melalui jalan operasi transplantasi hati. Tapi, hingga saat ini belum ada donor yang cocok dengannya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa pendonor bisa berasal dari keluarga, dalam hal ini ayah kandung maupun pendonor yang hatinya cocok dengan pasien.

Dia tidak mungkin menemui ayah kandung Taekhwan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan kalau ia berusaha menemui pria itu lagi. Dia sudah melupakan semua kenangan buruknya dan tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Walaupun pernah terbersit keinginan untuk menemukan pria itu, tapi pasti semuanya akan sia-sia. Pria itu sudah menyakitinya, begitu juga dengan ibu pria itu.

Setelah memasuki ruangan dilihatnya Taekhwan baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Anak itu langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan ibunya begitu melihat Jaehwan sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Eomma!"

"Hm," Jaehwan mengangkat tubuh Taekhwan dan membetulkan posisi gendongannya,"Waegurae Taekhwan-ah?"

"Eomma, hari ini aku menemukan seorang teman."

"Teman? Siapa?"

"Jung ahjussi namanya eomma."

"Hm, ahjussi?"

"Iya eomma. Tadi ahjussi terlihat sangat sedih, jadi Taekhwan memberikan permen milik Taekhwan kepada ahjussi seperti kata eomma."

"Wah, anak eomma memang pintar dan baik hati," Jaehwan mengecup kening sang anak. Dia tidak tahu sampai berapa lama anaknya akan bertahan dengan kondisinya yang terus memburuk.

"Tentu. Taekhwan ingin jadi anak baik dan bisa membantu semua orang."

"Itu bagus sekali sayang."

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Begitulah hari-hari berikutnya Taekhwan dan Jung ahjussi bertemu setiap siang untuk bermain bersama. Jung Taekwoon atau Jung ahjussi akhirnya tidak merasa suntuk berada di rumah sakit. Atlet sepakbola yang satu ini memang sangat suka dengan anak kecil. Dia selalu saja menginginkan mempunyai seorang anak agar bisa diajaknya bermain bersama, terutama mengajarkan sepakbola kepada anaknya. Tapi, karena masa lalunya yang kelam, ia harus kehilangan istri yang sudah mulai dicintainya.

Sudah dua minggu Taekhwan dan Taekwoon menjadi teman. Hari ini Taekwoon berniat membacakan cerita untuk Taekhwan. Sebuah buku cerita sudah siap di tangannya. Ia sudah duduk di salah satu bangku taman rumah sakit, menunggu teman kecilnya itu datang. Tidak berapa lama terdengar suara anak kecil yang memanggil namanya.

"Jung ahjussi!," panggil anak kecil itu sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hari ini apa yang akan kita lakukan ahjussi?" tanya Taekhwan saat ia sudah duduk di samping Jung ahjussi.

"Hari ini ahjussi akan membacakan sebuah cerita untuk Taekhwan. Ahjussi sudah membawa bukunya."

"Asyik ahjussi akan bercerita," Taekhwan bertepuk tangan tanda kegirangan dan tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan cerita yang akan dibacakan Jung ahjussi. Tapi, sebelum Jung ahjussi memulai bercerita, Taekhwan melihat sosok eomma yang sedang berjalan tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Berniat untuk mengajak eommanya ikut mendengarkan cerita Jung ahjussi, Taekhwan pun memanggil ibunya. "Eomma!" panggil sang anak sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Taekhwanie, kenapa kau ada di luar sini?" sang ibu berjalan dengan gugup mengetahui anaknya yang seharusnya berada di dalam kamar ternyata sedang duduk di bangku taman. Taekhwan turun dari bangku taman dan berlari kecil ke arah ibunya.

"Eomma, ayo Taekhwan kenalkan pada Jung ahjussi! Dia akan membacakan sebuah cerita untuk Taekhwan," tangan kecil itu terulur ke arah ibunya, kemudian dengan setengah menyeret ibunya, Taekhwan membawa Jaehwan ke hadapan Jung ahjussi.

"Ahjussi, ini eomma Taekhwan," anak kecil itu berhenti tepat di depan pria yang masih terus memegangi buku cerita di tangannya. Jaehwan yang sedari tadi terus menatap anaknya kini mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan seseorang yang sangat ingin dihindarinya.

"Jae…hwan," bisik suara Jung ahjussi. Tak mungkin. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Jaehwan, atau bisa dibilang istrinya. Kenapa sekarang dia hadir di hadapannya dengan seorang anak yang sudah dianggapnya teman. Apakah anak itu anak Jaehwan? Apakah Jaehwan sudah menikah lagi dan mempunyai anak? Itukah sebabnya dia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah mereka?

Jaehwan yang mendengar Taekwoon memanggil namanya hanya bisa tertegun sesaat. Untung saja ia segera sadar. Dengan sigap direngkuhnya sang anak dalam gendongannya dan ia kemudian berlari menuju ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit menjauh dari sang atlet.

"Eomma, mau kemana kita? Kenapa Jung ahjussi ditinggal?"

Jaehwan tidak menjawab pertanyaan anaknya dan terus saja berlari. Di belakang Taekwoon berusaha mengejar keduanya walaupun dengan langkah yang terseok-seok karena kakinya belum pulih seutuhnya. Mereka berkejaran di lorong rumah sakit, sampai akhirnya Jaehwan berbelok tajam di ujung lorong, masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"Jaehwan-ah, tolong bukakan pintunya!" Taekwoon menggedor-gedor pintu dimana Jaehwan bersembunyi. Hal ini membuat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya heran dan tak sedikit yang menganggapnya gila. Dia terus berusaha meyakinkan Jaehwan untuk membuka pintu sampai akhirnya dua orang petugas keamanan menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Eomma, waegurae?" Taekhwan menatap wajah ibunya yang sudah bersimbah airmata. Tangan kecilnya memegang pipi ibunya penuh cinta sambil mengusap airmata yang masih menetes dengan derasnya.

"Eomma uljima!"

"Taekhwan-ah, dengarkan eomma!"

"Ne, eomma," sang anak mengangguk pelan.

"Tolong jangan bertemu dengan Jung ahjussi lagi ya," Jaehwan menatap mata besar anaknya dengan tatapan serius. Taekhwan adalah anak yang penurut, jadi dia pasti akan menuruti perkataan Jaehwan kali ini.

"Wae eomma?"

"Taekhwanie, Jung ahjussi adalah orang jahat. Percaya pada eomma."

"Jincha?"

"Eum."

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Malam harinya Taekwoon tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Kejadian tadi siang masih saja terbayang di ingatannya, bahkan terlihat sangat jelas. Lee Jaehwan, istrinya yang telah lama hilang kini berada di dekatnya. Istri yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun akhirnya ada di sini. Dia ingin minta penjelasan, alasan kenapa Jaehwan kabur dari rumah. Apakah benar seperti kata ibunya kalau Jaehwan kabur dengan pria lain? Karena Jaehwan berselingkuh tanpa sepengetahuannya?

Bermacam-macam skenario terus berputar-putar di kepalanya sampai pagi menjelang. Dia ingin segera menemui Taekhwan dan berharap juga bisa bertemu Jaehwan. Setelah menyelesaikan pemeriksaan pagi, Taekwoon bergegas menuju kamar Taekhwan. Ia sudah beberapa kali berkunjung ke ruangan ini untuk bermain bersama si kecil.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru sang atlet berjalan menuju lorong di sebelah barat gedung, tempat bangsal anak-anak berada. Saat berada di persimpangan, samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jaehwan yang sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding, berusaha mendengarkan isi pembicaraan itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Dia bahkan tahu aku ada disini sekarang Wonshik-ah," Jaehwan yang menurut sepengetahuannya tidak pernah mengeluh kini terdengar sedih bercampur pasrah dan frustasi.

"Hyung, kau harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya! Dia pantas tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," suara berat seorang pria membuat Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa pria itu? Apa jangan-jangan dia pria yang.. ah sudahlah jangan berburuk sangka dulu.

"Jaehwan-ah, apa yang dikatakan Wonshik ada benarnya. Jika kau tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Taekwoon akan mengira semua yang dituduhkan Ibunya padamu itu adalah kenyataan," kali ini suara cempreng yang dikenalnya menimpali. Ya pemilik suara itu adalah Cha Hakyeon atau sahabat karib Jaehwan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka bicarakan? Kebenaran apa?

"Hyung, kau tahu sendiri kalau Mrs. Jung sudah mengusirku dari rumahnya. Dia bahkan mengancamku untuk tidak menemui Taekwoon lagi padahal aku sedang hamil saat itu. Selain itu, dia telah memboikot semua perusahaan agar tidak ada yang mau menerima Lee Jaehwan untuk bekerja di tempat mereka. Bayangkan hyung, apakah aku harus pergi ke Jepang lagi demi sesuap nasi? Apalagi sekarang kondisi Taekhwan semakin parah. Sampai saat ini belum juga ada pendonor hati yang sesuai untuknya. Ottokaji?" isak tangis Jaehwan kini meledak.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Tenangkan dirimu! Aku tahu wanita kejam itu sudah membuat hidupmu berantakan. Aku heran, ada wanita sekejam itu di dunia ini?" Wonshik yang baru disadari Taekwoon adalah kekasih Hakyeon berusaha menenangkan Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ah, sabar ya. Kami akan selalu ada bersamamu," Hakyeon turut menenangkan Jaehwan.

Semua informasi yang baru didengarnya itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dadanya bergemuruh, detak jantungnya meningkat dan kepalanya terasa pening. Ibunya telah mengusir Jaehwan. Bukan Jaehwan yang kabur dengan pria lain seperti yang selama ini ia tahu. Ia bahkan menerima usulan Ibunya untuk bertunangan dengan gadis pilihan Ibunya demi melupakan Jaehwan yang telah mengkhianatinya. Tapi apa? Jaehwan tidak pernah berkhianat padanya.

Dan satu lagi yang membuat Taekwoon tidak percaya adalah Jaehwan diusir saat dia sedang hamil. Itu berarti, anak yang sedang dikandungnya saat itu, atau Taekhwan, adalah anaknya. Karena menurut yang ia tahu, Jaehwan tidak pernah melakukan hubungan dengan siapapun, bahkan ia masih ingat saat mereka melakukannya, Jaehwan mengatakan bahwa itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Oh God. Kekejaman apa yang selama ini telah menimpa Jaehwan? Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya dari dulu?

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

"Oppa, sedang apa kau di sini?" suara cempreng seorang perempuan membuat Taekwoon tersadar dari lamunannya. Suara keras itu juga mengalihkan perhatian ketiga pria yang sedang bersedih di ujung lorong. Mereka terpaku menatap Taekwoon, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan ternyata berada di dekat mereka.

"Oppa, kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja menghamburkan tubuhnya ke arah sang atlet, kemudian memeluknya erat. Tak lupa, ia meninggalkan kecupan di kedua pipi dan bibir sang atlet.

Taekwoon masih saja terbengong dan tidak bergerak. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Jaehwan yang sekarang bertatapan dengannya. Mata Jaehwan terlihat sangat merah dan sembab karena terus-terusan menangis. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia ingin sekali berjalan ke arah istrinya itu dan memeluknya. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Beberapa detik kemudian, Jaehwan bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan melangkah pergi menuju kamar Taekhwan diikuti Wonshik dan Hakyeon yang melempar pandangan marah dan sebal ke arahnya.

"Jinhee ya, lepaskan aku!" Taekwoon berkata dengan ketus mengetahui bahwa ia harus membuat keputusan besar sekarang. Keputusan yang akan membawanya menuju kebahagiaan yang ia idamkan selama ini.

"Waegurae oppa?" dengan nada manja perempuan yang sudah menjadi tunangannya selama dua bulan ini berusaha merajuk.

"Kita batalkan pertunangan kita. Aku tidak mencintaimu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa mencintaimu."

Nada dingin Taekwoon mengagetkan Jinhee yang langsung berubah raut wajahnya. "Oppa, kau sedang bercanda kan? Tenang saja oppa, kau bisa belajar mencintaiku secara perlahan. aku tidak masalah kok."

"Aniya. Cintaku sudah kuserahkan pada seseorang dan kenyataan itu tidak akan berubah. Kau tahu? Kalau bukan karena ibuku memaksaku untuk bertunangan denganmu, aku tidak akan pernah mau melakukan hal konyol itu. Sekarang, daripada kita lanjutkan hubungan pura-pura ini, lebih baik kita akhiri di sini."

"Oppa, pikirkanlah lagi keputusanmu ini. Bagaimana bisa kau memutuskan pertunangan ini sebelah pihak?"

"Tentu saja aku bisa Jinhee-ya. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih terikat status pernikahan? Aku masih punya seorang istri. Dan istriku itu tidak akan setuju kalau aku mempunyai istri lain. Begitu juga denganku. Aku sangat mencintai istriku itu hingga aku tak akan mau membagi cintaku dengan orang lain."

"Tapi oppa," belum selesai Jinhee merajuk, terlihat rombongan dokter dan perawat yang berlari ke arah kamar Taekhwan. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar sambil mendorong tempat tidur dimana Taekhwan tergeletak lemah di atasnya ke ruang gawat darurat. Taekwoon jadi panik.

Dia ikut berlari mengikuti rombongan. Tangannya menggapai lengan Jaehwan yang turut berlari sambil menangis histeris.

"Jaehwan-ah, waegurae? Ada apa dengan Taekhwan?"

Jaehwan tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Taekwoon sedih. Tubuhnya serasa lemas seketika. Untung saja Taekwoon memegang lengannya dan sigap menangkap tubuh Jaehwan sebelum jatuh ke lantai. Dia tidak pingsan. Ia hanya merasa kakinya tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

"Jaehwan-ah/Hyung/Jaehwan-ah!" Taekwoon, Wonshik dan Hakyeon sangat panik melihat keadaan Jaehwan. Taekwoon menggendong Jaehwan dan mendudukkannya di bangku dekat ruang operasi.

"Jaehwan-ah, neo gwaenchana?"

"Taek-woon hyung…," ucapnya lirih. Airmata bergulir di pipinya,"Taekhwan. Ottokaji?"

"Ssstt tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja sekarang semoga Tuhan menolong Taekhwan," Taekwoon memberikan saran padahal dia juga sedang sangat panik.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Length : chapter 2 of?**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **Yey ternyata ada KEO shipper di Indonesia… Ulalala Manse! (jingkrak2, nyalain petasan meteran, nyanyi-nyanyi gaje sambil ketawa-ketiwi kaya orang gila). Nyari starlight apalagi fanfic Keo versi Indonesia emang kaya nyari jarum di tumpukan jerami, ah nggak kok kaya nyari duit di antara cucian kotor…. Susah banget, sekalinya nemu, yah cuma oneshot…. sakiiiit**

 **Okeh buat nyenengin Keo shipper di luar sana ini lanjutan buat chap sebelumnya. Selamat membaca, komen ditunggu.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

 **4tahun yang lalu**

Hari ini sepulang latihan, aku mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri memandang keluar jendela di dalam kamar tidurku. Siapa dia? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar membenci orang asing memasuki ruangan pribadiku. Hanya mereka yang benar-benar dekat denganku yang bisa masuk ke sini. Tapi kenapa pemuda ini bisa berada di sini?

Pemuda itu lumayan tinggi, ya mungkin hanya beberapa cm lebih pendek dariku. Tubuhnya ramping, tidak selebar dan sekekar tubuhku. Rambutnya cokelat karamel senada dengan sweater yang dipakainya. Kebetulan dia berdiri memunggungiku, jadi dia tidak tahu ada orang yang sedang memandanginya.

"Nuguseyo?" kuberanikan membuka suara setelah sekian lama memandanginya. Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Dia sedikit terkejut dan terlonjak saat mendengar suaraku, tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran, mungkin karena dia tahu telah tertangkap basah berdiri di kamar orang lain tanpa izin.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan aku mendapati pemuda berwajah tampan dengan mata besar yang berbinar menatapku takut-takut. Dengan segera ia menunduk, meremas ujung depan sweaternya dengan kedua tangannya,"Mi…mian…hae..yo."

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?" aku kembali menanyakan sesuatu padahal satu pertanyaanku saja belum dijawabnya.

"Mi…an, haraboji yang menyuruhku menunggu di sini," dia tidak berani menatap mataku. Suaranya terdengar bergetar seperti orang yang sedang menahan tangis.

"Haraboji? Maksudmu kakekku?" aku tak percaya kenapa kakek membiarkan pemuda ini menunggu di sini. Bisa saja dia mengambil barang-barang berhargaku dan membawanya kabur kan? Atau mungkin saja dia seorang haters yang ingin mencari kelemahan dan keburukanku sehingga aku bisa ditendang keluar dari team kan?

"Ne," jari-jarinya masih sibuk meremas-remas sweater yang dipakai. Hei, apakah aku sangat menakutkan sampai-sampai dia tidak mau menatapku?

"Yah! Siapa namamu?" aku kembali bertanya mengingat dia belum menjawab pertanyaan yang satu itu. Kulihat mulutnya membuka namun tak ada suara yang terdengar. Kemudian,"Oh Taekwoon kau sudah kembali. Jaehwan-ah ini yang namanya Taekwoon," haraboji memasuki kamarku. Jadi pemuda ini bernama Jaehwan.

"Haraboji, siapa dia?" tanyaku pada kakek yang sangat kusayangi itu. Walaupun banyak yang bilang kakek itu menakutkan dan galak sekali, tapi beliau tidak begitu padaku. Memang beliau sangat disiplin dan taat peraturan, itulah yang membuat banyak pegawainya di kantor maupun pekerja di rumah kami takut pada beliau.

"Kalian belum berkenalan?" haraboji yang rambutnya sudah hampir putih semua menatap kami berdua. Jaehwan menggelengkan kepala pelan dan aku berkata,"Belum haraboji."

"Ah, baiklah. Kakek akan memperkenalkan kalian di meja makan saja. Sekarang Taekwoon ganti bajumu dulu, kakek tunggu di ruang makan. Ayo Jaehwan, ikut dengan kakek!" pemuda itu berjalan melewatiku masih dalam posisi menunduk. Ei, apakah dia tidak takut akan menabrak sesuatu berjalan seperti itu?

Karena penasaran aku berganti baju secepat kilat. Untung saja aku sudah mandi di tempat latihan, bayangkan saja kalau aku makan malam dengan keluarga dan seorang tamu dalam keadaan bau keringat. Aish, pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Saat aku sampai di ruang makan, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sana. Ayah, Ibu, Kakek, dan Jaehwan. Aku langsung duduk di kursi kosong di samping Jaehwan. Kenapa suasananya seperti ini? Eomma kelihatan tidak bahagia dan semuanya diam. Padahal biasanya sebelum makan Eomma akan sibuk berbincang dengan ayah maupun kakek. Tapi sekarang suasananya seperti akan ada perang dunia tiga.

Kakek memberi tanda agar semua mulai makan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan sajian di depanku. Di sampingku, Jaehwan sepertinya sangat tidak nyaman makan dalam keadaan tegang seperti ini. Dia bahkan hanya makan sangat sedikit. Jangan kira aku memperhatikan gerak-geriknya! Hanya saja ekor mataku selalu menangkap setiap gerakannya, makanya aku tahu.

"Jaehwan-ah, makanlah yang banyak!" Kakek tiba-tiba saja memecah keheningan. Ternyata, bukan hanya aku saja yang memperhatikan Jaehwan. Kakek menyumpitkan sepotong daging belut dan meletakkannya di atas mangkok nasi Jaehwan. Ah ya, aku jadi ingat kakek berjanji akan mengenalkan Jaehwan padaku.

"Haraboji, bukannya kau akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" aku menatap Haraboji dan beliau langsung mengerti maksudku.

"Hahaha sepertinya kau penasaran sekali Taekwoon-ah," haraboji tertawa pelan, otot-otot wajahnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh arti.

"Tentu haraboji. Makanya sekarang ceritakan semuanya padaku," aku kembali menuntut agar kakek mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan menyela!" itulah kata-kata andalan kakek saat beliau hendak bercerita. Beliau sangat tidak suka orang yang menyela ceritanya. Katanya, menyela perkataan orang, apalagi orang tua seperti kakek itu perbuatan yang tidak sopan. Jadi, aku hanya mengangguuk.

"Pemuda di sampingmu bernama Lee Jaehwan. Dia adalah calon istrimu."

"Apa? Calon istri kek? Bagaimana bisa?" aku kaget bukan main, bagaimana bisa dia adalah calon istriku? Bertemu saja baru kali ini.

"Taekwoon-ah, sudah kakek bilang dengarkan dulu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendengarkan lanjutannya kek? Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan bagaimana tanggapanku tentang perjodohan ini!" aku membanting sumpit di genggaman tanganku dan dengan kesal meninggalkan ruang makan. Kudengar teriakan-teriakan dari arah ruang makan selama aku berjalan menuju kamarku. Mungkin saja itu suara eomma.

Apa yang sebenarnya kakek pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa beliau memutuskan perjodohanku begitu saja? Ini sudah zaman modern, aku bisa memilih pendampingku sendiri. Jadi, kenapa kakek harus repot-repot mencarikan jodoh untukku.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Tok tok tok

"Taekwoon-ah," suara kakek terdengar dari balik pintu. Aku memang tidak pernah marah bahkan ngambek pada kakek, jadi sudah pasti beliau akan merasa khawatir. Aku tidak tega membiarkan beliau menunggu di luar kamar, jadi kubuka saja pintu kamarku. Aku tahu tujuan kakek ke sini pasti untuk mengubah pemikiranku.

"Taekwoon-ah, bisakah haraboji bicara denganmu?"

"Baiklah haraboji,"kupersilakan beliau masuk dan duduk di sofá dekat dengan tempat tidurku, sedangkan aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Taekwoon, aku harap kau akan mendengarkan perkataan haraboji kali ini," beliau terdengar sangat serius, nada suaranya seperti saat beliau sedang berada di kantor.

"Ne."

"Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang anak yang sangat miskin dan hidup seorang diri setelah kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis. Mendiang orangtuanya sangat miskin hingga mereka tidak bisa mewariskan apapun pada si anak, kecuali sepasang baju lusuh yang dikenakannya. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah keluarga kaya raya membantunya, menyekolahkannya hingga ia lulus kuliah. Bahkan mereka membantunya merintis sebuah usaha hingga berhasil. Keluarga itu mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki seumuran dengan si miskin dan mereka menjadi teman dekat. Mereka bahkan berjanji akan saling membantu di masa depan," kakek berhenti bercerita, tapi sepertinya kakek hanya menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Di saat usaha si miskin semakin maju, keluarga si kaya justru mengalami kebangkrutan. Orang tua si kaya meninggal dunia dan karena anaknya tidak menguasai bisnis seperti orangtuanya, dia akhirnya menyerah untuk mempertahankan kekayaan keluarganya dan memilih menjadi seorang pelukis di sebuah desa terpencil. Si miskin tidak mengetahui hal buruk yang menimpa keluarga si kaya dan akhirnya mereka kehilangan kontak dan tidak pernah bertemu," kakek tidak menatapku dan tatapannya justru menerawang seolah menembus tembok dan menuju pada suatu titik di luar sana.

"Setelah lima puluh tahun mereka bertemu kembali tanpa sengaja. Si miskin kaget bukan main dan merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa membantu temannya itu. Si kaya sekarang sudah menjadi kakek-kakek dan hidup berdua saja dengan cucunya karena anak dan menantunya telah meninggal dunia. Hidup mereka sangat sederhana, berbeda jauh dengan si miskin yang sudah menjadi jutawan. Suatu hari si kaya mengaku bahwa ia mempunyai penyakit yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk hidup lebih lama lagi, tapi dia belum bisa meninggal dengan tenang karena memikirkan cucunya yang akan menjadi sebatang kara kalau ia meninggalkannya," kakek melepas kacamatanya dan betapa kagetnya saat kulihat kakek meneteskan air mata. Beliau mengusap pelan airmata itu dan kembali memasang kacamata di tempatnya.

"Karena si miskin tidak ingin cucu si kaya mengalami hal yang sama dengannya, ia berjanji akan mengurus cucu si kaya. Dan benar saja, setelah pertemuan itu si kaya meninggal dunia."

"Ehm, haraboji, apakah o-," haraboji menatapku lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Iya Taekwoon-ah. Si miskin itu aku. Dan Jaehwan adalah cucu si kaya. Kakek sudah sangat berhutang budi pada keluarga mereka. Tanpa mereka, kita tidak akan berada di sini sekarang."Aku tidak percaya. Kakek pernah mengalami hal seperti itu dalam hidupnya.

"Taekwoon-ah, Kakek mohon satu hal padamu. Menikahlah dengan Jaehwan. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara kakek dapat membalas kebaikan mereka. Jaehwan adalah anak baik dan sangat polos."

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Pagi harinya aku keluar kamar untuk joging, tapi aku mendapati Jaehwan yang sedang mengepak bajunya dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah. Wajahnya terlihat muram dan sangat sedih. Dia memakai sebuah sweater dan syal tebal yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dari dagu hingga hidung.

Ia menatap pohon sakura di samping kamarnya yang sedang meranggas dengan tatapan penuh iba. Aku tidak berani mendekatinya, jadi aku hanya berdiri mematung di tempatku berada. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tetesan bening mengalir dari sudut matanya.

"Haraboji, memang ini sudah menjadi takdirku, aku tidak akan mengeluh. Aku selalu berjanji padamu untuk menjadi anak yang kuat supaya kau bisa bangga padaku. Walaupun haraboji dan Jung haraboji sudah berjanji, tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Tidak ada yang menyukaiku di sini. Aku ingin kembali ke sisi haraboji. Aku ingin menemani haraboji sampai aku tua nanti. Aku tidak bisa membuat orang lain menderita karena perbuatanku."

Dia tidak menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir indah di pipinya. Tiba-tiba handphone pemuda yang berstatus calon istriku itu berdering membuatnya segera mengangkat telepon masuk itu.

"Yoboseyo, eo Hakyeon hyung. Apa? Kau sudah diterima bekerja di Seoul? Baguslah. Aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya. Kapan kau pindah? Ah, secepatnya. Ne? tidak. Aku akan tetap tinggal di desa. Aku akan mengurus rumah kakek. Biaya hidup di Seoul sangat mahal, kalau aku tidak punya pekerjaan tetap pasti akan sangat susah."

Setelah ia mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan seorang bernama Hakyeon, dia menghapus airmatanya dan menyiapkan tas bawaannya. Aku masih terus memperhatikannya berjalan melewati lorong menuju ruang depan. Rumah kami memang rumah tradisonal, jadi banyak sekali lorongnya. Di sana ia bertemu dengan kakek yang barusaja keluar kamar.

"Eo Jaehwan-ah, kau mau kemana?"ujar kakek sambil menatap barang bawaan Jaehwan.

"Haraboji, aku mau pamit. Aku ingin kembali ke desa."

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang? Kau kan akan segera menikah dengan Taekwoon, Jaehwanie," kakek mendekatinya dan Jaehwan tetap tidak bergeming.

"Haraboji, mianhae. Bukannya aku menolak kebaikanmu, tapi aku tidak ingin menyakiti Taekwoon hyung. Dia jelas tidak menyukaiku Haraboji," dia kembali menunduk. Dari posisiku di samping rumah, aku dapat melihat air mata yang perlahan membasahi pipi pemuda yang baru kukenal sehari itu, namun segera dihapus.

"Abeonim, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bukan kalau pemuda ini tidak pantas menjadi pendamping Taekwoon. Dia sangat kuno, miskin, dan tidak sederajat dengan keluarga kita," Eomma muncul dari ruang tengah berkata ketus sambil bersedekap. Dari raut wajahnya, Eomma sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai Jaehwan, tapi aku berusaha menepis pikiran itu dan mengira kalau Eomma hanya tidak ingin aku menikah dengan sembarang orang yang tidak aku kenal.

Mata indah Jaehwan kembali berkaca-kaca, namun dia berusaha menahan untuk tidak menumpahkan kesedihannya. Aku jadi teringat dengan monolognya tadi, Jaehwan ingin menjadi seseorang yang kuat demi mendiang kakeknya.

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara sekasar itu pada calon menantumu?" kakek membentak Eomma dan hampir saja menampar Eomma, namun Jaehwan berhasil menahan tangan kakek di udara.

"Haraboji, Mrs. Jung memang benar," dengan lembut Jaehwan menahan amarah Kakek,"Aku memang tidak pantas menikah dengan Taekwoon hyung. Aku harap Haraboji maklum akan hal ini."

"Jaehwan-ah, percayalah pada Haraboji. Aku akan memastikan kalau Taekwoon mau menikah denganmu,"Haraboji memegang bahu Jaehwan dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Maafkan aku Haraboji. Aku tetap tidak bisa. Pernikahan itu harus ada kesediaan dari dua belah pihak, jadi Haraboji juga tidak bisa memaksa Taekwoon hyung melakukan hal yang tidak dia suka."

"Tapi Jaehwan-ah, Haraboji sudah berjanji pada kakekmu untuk-."

"Untuk menjagaku kan Haraboji? Cara menjagaku bukan hanya dengan menikahkanku dengan cucu Haraboji. Aku akan kembali ke desa dan merawat makam kakek. Aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja seorang diri Haraboji,"Jaehwan melepaskan tangan kakek yang bertengger di bahunya dengan sopan.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Pemuda ini terlalu baik untuk disakiti dan disia-siakan. Dia pantas mendapatkan tempat terbaik di keluarga ini. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan langsung menuju objek perhatianku membuat ketiga orang di ruangan itu kaget.

"Lee Jaehwan, menikahlah denganku!" aku mengulurkan tangan kananku padanya, seolah melamarnya di depan kakek dan ibuku.

"Taekwoon-ah!" Eomma dan kakek berujar bersamaan. Bedanya Eomma berujar kesal dengan sikapku, sedangkan kakek karena kaget akhirnya aku mau melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu setelah pembicaraanku dengan beliau semalaman. Begitulah akhirnya aku dan Jaehwan menikah seminggu kemudian.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Aku masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang mau menikah denganku. Aku tidak punya kelebihan apapun, baik tampang, kekayaan, maupun keahlian. Lalu kenapa Taekwoon hyung mau menikahiku? Apakah ini masih karena desakan kakeknya? Tapi Taekwoon hyung berkata dia menikahiku karena ingin membangun rumah tangga denganku, bukan karena alasan lain. Pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku sangat terpesona. Seorang pemuda tampan, berbakat, terkenal, dan kaya raya sepertinya mau melihat pemuda desa sepertiku.

Kakek sangat senang dengan pernikahan kami, namun tidak begitu dengan Mrs. Jung atau ibu Taekwoon hyung. Beliau sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai keberadaanku di rumah keluarga Jung. Beliau selalu melemparkan tatapan sinis dan berkata dengan nada sarkastis padaku walaupun aku selalu bersikap sopan pada beliau. Mungkin suatu hari nanti sikapnya akan berubah padaku seiring berjalannya waktu.

Setelah menikah kakek mengirim kami ke Bali untuk berbulan madu. Kebetulan saat itu Taekwoon hyung sedang tidak ada jadwal latihan. Awalnya aku mengira kalau Taekwoon hyung mau menikahiku karena perintah Haraboji, tapi malam itu di Bali dia menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia serius menikahiku. Malam itu dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut dan mesra saat making love session. Aku merasa sangat dicintai. Dan kata-katanya di saat kami selesai sangat menyentuh hatiku.

"Jaehwan-ssi, ani Jaehwan-ah," Taekwoon hyung menggeleng pelan kepalanya menyadari bahwa cara dia memanggilku masih terlalu formal.

"Ne," aku tidak berani menatapnya karena aku masih merasa malu, walaupun kami berdua sudah melakukan hal yang paling intim bagi sepasang suami istri. Dia memegang lembut daguku dan memaksaku menatap matanya,"Jaehwan-ah, aku akan belajar mencintaimu," mataku membulat sempurna. Benarkah apa yang barusan kudengar? Tidak berhenti disitu, Taekwoon hyung menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibirku. Oh God, bukankah kau terlalu baik padaku?

Begitulah akhirnya aku dan Taekwoon hyung memulai kehidupan kami sebagai suami istri. Tiap pagi aku akan membantu Mrs. Jung (beliau sepertinya belum mengizinkanku memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma) memasak sarapan untuk seluruh anggota keluarga. Haraboji, Abeoji, dan Taekwoon hyung memuji kepandaianku dalam memasak, tapi Mrs. Jung selalu mengatakan yang sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu kalau kebenciannya padaku teramat sangat. Setiap siang aku akan menemani kakek mengurus kebun dan sekadar berbincang-bincang karena beliau sudah tidak pergi ke kantor. Malamnya aku akan menyambut Taekwoon hyung pulang dari latihan dan terkadang pulang bertanding. Aku akan menyediakan air untuk mandinya dan menyiapkan pakaian bersih serta makanan untuk makan malam berdua karena anggota keluarga yang lain sudah makan malam terlebih dahulu.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Satu bulan setelah kami menikah, Haraboji meninggal karena serangan jantung. Seluruh keluarga berduka, terlebih Taekwoon yang sangat menyayangi kakeknya. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya saat jenazah Haraboji akan disemayamkan dan kurasakan dia menggenggam tanganku erat. Dia memang tidak menangis karena kutahu Taekwoon hyung tidak akan menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada siapapun. Tapi aku salah, malam harinya Taekwoon hyung memelukku saat kami baru sampai di kamar dan menangis tanpa suara. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan punggungnya.

Setelah kakek meninggal, Mrs. Jung mulai menunjukkan kebenciannya padaku secara terang-terangan. Tiap hari beliau akan menyuruhku mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaan rumah, bahkan yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh asisten rumah tangga. Tidak hanya itu, secara terang-terangan juga beliau menyuruh Taekwoon hyung untuk menceraikanku. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Taekwoon-ah, kakekmu sudah meninggal sekarang, jadi buat apa kau masih melanjutkan pernikahanmu dengan pria itu?"

"Eomma, kenapa Eomma berkata seperti itu? Jaehwan itu istriku Eomma. Bagaimana bisa Eomma menyuruhku untuk menceraikannya?" Taekwoon hyung berkata dengan nada tinggi pada ibunya. Aku merasa sedikit bahagia karena setidaknya suamiku tidak terhasut dengan perkataan ibunya.

"Tapi Taekwoon-ah, Eomma ingin punya menantu yang lebih baik dari dia. Kau kan pemain sepak bola terkenal, jadi pantas saja kalau kau bersanding dengan wanita cantik berpendidikan tinggi dan berasal dari kalangan yang sama dengan kita," ibu mertuaku itu masih saja membujuk Taekwoon hyung untuk berubah pikiran.

"Eomma, geumanhae! Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini," Taekwoon hyung menghentikan pembicaraan itu dan hendak keluar dari ruangan. Aku buru-buru kembali ke kamar dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa-apa. Kuakui, aku sudah sangat mencintai Taekwoon hyung. Mungkin ini karena aku baru pertama kali jatuh cinta. Dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik membuatku semakin mencintainya.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Namun karena penolakan Taekwoon hyung, sikap Mrs. Jung padaku semakin kasar. Beliau mulai menamparku saat aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan seperti lupa menyapu lantai atau kesalahan sekecil apapun. Aku tidak pernah mengadukan itu semua kepada Taekwoon hyung karena bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah ibu dari suamiku. Aku hanya bisa menangis di dalam kamar seorang diri sebelum Taekwoon hyung pulang dari latihan.

Suatu hari ada tamu seorang lelaki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Dia mengaku ingin menemui Mrs. Jung, tapi saat aku menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar pria itu justru mendorong tubuhku ke sofa dan mulai menindihku. Dia menciumiku dengan membabi buta. Dia berusaha merobek bajuku, tapi dengan cepat kudorong tubuhnya saat ia lengah. Aku berlari ke dalam kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya dia melakukan ini padaku. Malam itu Taekwoon hyung menanyakan padaku apakah aku baru saja menangis. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Malam itu Taekwoon hyung membantuku melupakan kejadian terkutuk itu dengan cintanya.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di belakang Taekwoon huh?" suara Mrs. Jung mengagetkanku yang sedang sibuk merapikan buku di ruang baca. Aku menatapnya datar karena memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakannya.

"Apa yang Anda maksud Nyonya?" yah, Mrs. Jung menyuruhku memanggilnya Nyonya kalau kami hanya berdua. Betapa menyedihkannya nasibku. Aku merasa seperti pembantu di rumah keluarga suamiku.

"Lihat ini!" Mrs. Jung melemparkan setumpukan kertas ke mukaku. Masih tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud ibu mertuaku, kuambil secarik kertas yang berserakan di lantai yang ternyata adalah foto-foto mengerikan antara aku dan pria itu. Yah, di foto itu jelas sekali terlihat pria itu sedang menciumiku di atas sofa.

"Nyonya, ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan," ucapku sambil menunjukkan foto di tanganku, air mata tak kuasa kubendung lagi.

"Hah, kau ini sungguh tidak tahu malu. Sudah numpang hidup enak di sini, masih berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati Taekwoon ku yang baik hati itu. Bahkan kau berselingkuh di rumah ini. Aigoo, betapa memalukannya sikapmu itu," wajah cantik Mrs. Jung berubah menyeramkan seperti nenek sihir jahat berdagu runcing.

"Animnida Nyonya. Saya bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tolong beri saya waktu untuk me-," Mrs. Jung memotong perkataanku dengan menyeret tanganku.

"Aish aku tidak peduli pada apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya. Yang jelas aku sudah mengirimkan foto-foto itu pada Taekwoon. Aku yakin Taekwoon akan marah besar jika mengetahui istrinya berselingkuh di rumahnya sendiri. Kau tahu dia sangat temperamental, aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan diam saja atau mungkin dia akan menghajarmu habis-habisan. Jadi untuk menghindari situasi itu, sekarang sebaiknya kau enyah dari rumah ini atau kau menunggu sampai Taekwoon sendiri yang mengusirmu!"

"Nyonya, ani Eomonim, bagaimana Anda bisa melakukan ini padaku," ucapku lirih saat melihat ibu mertuaku melemparkan pakaianku ke luar rumah disaksikan oleh beberapa pekerja di rumah itu. Mereka tidak ada yang berani mencegah perbuatan gila Mrs. Jung karena takut dipecat.

"Kau tahu, sejak awal aku tidak pernah suka denganmu. Kau itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Taekwoon. Anakku akan lebih baik jika menikah dengan seorang gadis cantik dari keluarga terhormat. Untung saja pernikahan kalian tidak dipublikasikan kepada media sehingga aku masih bisa mengatur perjodohan untuk anakku nantinya. Terlebih lagi aku sudah mendapatkan cukup bukti untuk ditunjukkan pada Taekwoon kalau kau berselingkuh, aku bisa dengan leluasa mengusirmu dari sini. Aku berjanji akan membuat Taekwoon membencimu dan tidak akan mencarimu sampai kapanpun. Jadi enyahlah sekarang juga!"

Otakku berputar dengan cepat menghubungkan semua peristiwa yang terjadi padaku, mulai dari saat Mrs. Jung meminta Taekwoon hyung untuk menceraikanku, kedatangan lelaki tak dikenal ke rumah hingga hari ini. Semuanya sudah terbukti. Aku sudah paham sekarang.

"Emonim, apakah Anda yang merencanakan semua ini?"

"Jangan panggil aku Eomonim! Aku tidak sudi mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut kotormu!"

"Sebegitu besarkah kebencian Anda padaku?"

"Ya aku sangat membencimu, jadi cepat pergilah dari sini. Aku tidak ingin melihat mukamu lagi!"

Dua orang bodyguard menyeret tubuhku ke jalanan sedangkan Mrs. Jung kembali melemparkan pakaianku ke tubuhku yang sudah tidak berdaya. Aku menangis tanpa suara. Beginikah rasanya dibenci mertua? Beginikah rasanya menjadi orang miskin yang selalu dipandang rendah orang? Atau beginikah nasibku yang malang karena tidak tahu diri dengan tetap menerima tawaran menikah dari Taekwoon hyung kala itu?

Bagaimana jadinya bila aku kembali ke desa saat Taekwoon hyung bersedia menikah denganku? Apakah aku akan bahagia? Wae? Kenapa sepertinya seisi dunia ini begitu membenciku?

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Aku baru pulang dari acara pembukaan laga sepakbola junior di Jeju. Badanku rasanya ingin segera diistirahatkan, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memakan masakan yang Jaehwan janjikan untukku. Namun, ketika aku sampai di rumah, aku tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaehwan. Dia tidak ada di kamar, di ruang tamu, atau di ruangan-ruangan yang lain. Aku mulai panik. Kemana perginya istriku itu?

"Eomma, apakah kau tahu dimana Jaehwan sekarang?" kutanya ibuku yang kebetulan baru keluar kamar hendak menuju ruang tamu. Beliau tidak langsung menjawab melainkan menatapku sedih.

"Taekwoon-ah, eomma ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," ibuku memegang pelan lenganku menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Eomma, waegurae?"

"Taekwoon-ah, Jaehwan melarikan diri."

"Mwo?"

"Dia melarikan diri dengan kekasihnya," ibuku mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dan mengulurkannya ke arahku yang masih terkejut.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah. Itu alasan kenapa Jaehwan memilih pergi meninggalkan kita. Eomma juga tidak habis pikir, tapi inilah kenyataannya Taekwoon. Eomma harap kau tabah menghadapi ini semua," ucap Eomma sebelum berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu.

Tanganku gemetar ketika membuka amplop secara perlahan. Perasaan marah, sedih, tegang, kecewa bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku? Selama ini aku berpikir kalau Jaehwan mencintaiku, tapi kenapa dia malah pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja demi lelaki lain? Apakah aku masih kurang mencintainya atau karena apa.

Secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan kembali menyadarkan diriku.

 _Taekwoon hyung, maafkan aku yang telah dengan tidak sopan meninggalkanmu tanpa berbicara langsung padamu. Aku tahu tindakanku adalah tindakan seorang pengecut karena hanya lewat surat ini aku bisa memberitahumu._

 _Hyung, maaf karena selama ini aku telah menipumu dengan bersikap seolah mencintaimu walau pada kenyataannya aku sedang menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Aku sangat mencintai pria ini hingga aku tak bisa membuatnya sedih lebih lama lagi. Ketika mengetahui kalau aku sudah menikah, pria ini hampir bunuh diri. Aku tidak ingin kejadian mengerikan lainnya terjadi pada satu-satunya pria yang kucintai ini. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk pergi bersamanya, membangun keluarga yang sudah kami impi-impikan selama ini._

 _Mianhae…._

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Length : chapter 3 of?**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **Uwow komentar dari Keo shipper emang memberikan semangat banget buat lanjut nulis. Ini chapter 3 lanjutan dari yang kemarin. Ceritanya tentang susahnya hidup Jaehwan sesyudah diusir dari kediaman Jung.**

 **Jangan lupa komen ya readerdeul, biar author makin semangat nulis lanjutan ceritanya…**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Bertahan hidup di kota besar memang bukan perkara mudah, apalagi kalau kita tidak punya keterampilan. Jangankan memiliki keterampilan yang memadai, kalau kita tidak memiliki koneksi saja mencari pekerjaan akan sangat sulit. Beginilah yang kualami sekarang. Seminggu setelah diusir dari rumah keluarga Jung, aku masih saja kesulitan mencari pekerjaan. Bukannya aku tidak mencoba, aku sudah memasukkan surat lamaran ke berbagai perusahaan, tetapi tidak ada yang menerimaku.

Aku adalah lulusan terbaik jurusan desain grafis dari sebuah universitas terkenal, tapi kenapa tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakan aku? Ah, dan satu hal yang membuatku tertawa getir adalah ketika mendengar alasan mereka menolakku. Mereka selalu menjawab dengan satu alasan "Kami tidak dierbolehkan menerima Lee Jaehwan di perusahaan kami." Alasan penolakan macam apa itu? Baru pernah aku mendengar seseorang dilarang bekerja di perusahaan. Setahuku hal-hal macam itu hanya berlaku bagi hewan. Larangan semacam "Dilarang membawa hewan ke dalam ruangan!"

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari kalau ternyata semuanya memang sudah direncanakan. Kaum kelas atas seperti Mrs. Jung pasti sangat mudah menekan semua perusahaan-perusahaan kecil untuk tidak menerimaku. Betapa bodohnya aku, berusaha mempercayai kalau Mrs. Jung itu akan berubah seiring waktu aku menikah dengan Taekwoon hyung. Kalau memang dari awal sudah benci, ya tidak mungkin akan berubah jadi sayang.

Aku duduk termenung di warung tenda pinggir jalan sambil menenggak habis soju yang baru disajikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Padahal biasanya aku sangat jarang minum-minum, tapi entah kenapa rasanya semua sakit hati yang membludak ini memaksaku untuk menyentuh minuman keras ini. Bukan hanya sakit hati ini saja yang menyiksaku, tapi keadaan tubuhku juga sepertinya sedang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Beberapa hari ini aku selalu terbangun karena rasa mual yang luar biasa. Bukan hanya itu, kalau aku terlalu lelah berjalan juga rasanya aku seperti mau pingsan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Setelah membayar sebotol soju yang kuhabiskan, aku berjalan meninggalkan warung tenda itu untuk kembali ke sauna dimana aku menetap selama ini. Saat baru berbelok di persimpangan, tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Tidak mungkin aku mabuk hanya karena sebotol soju kan? Pandangan mataku mengabur dan jalanku mulai sempoyongan. Beberapa saat kemudian aku mendengar seseorang berteriak "Taec! Oh my God, help me pelase!" sebelum akhirnya aku tidak sadarkan diri.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Saat aku membuka mata, aku hanya melihat warna putih dan mencium bau obat-obatan. Tidak salah lagi, ini rumah sakit. Tapi, aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit. Aku harus bagaimana? Ah, sebaiknya aku kabur saja. Tapi niatanku untuk kabur batal setelah seorang pria beralis mata tebal yang menggenggam dua kaleng kopi memasuki ruangan.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar," walaupun awalnya wajah sangar pria itu membuatku takut, tapi setelah ia menunjukkan senyumnya yang lebar dan tulus aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah berburuk sangka. Pasti pria ini yang telah membawaku kemari.

"Apakah Anda yang membawaku kemari?"

"Ah, ne. Kami yang membawamu kemari, tetapi yang menemukanmu pingsan di jalan adalah kekasihku," ucapnya. Dia berjalan mendekati sofa dan baru saja aku sadar kalau ternyata ada pria lain yang tengah tertidur di sofa panjang itu. Wajah pria yang tertidur itu sangat tampan dengan kulit putih sempurna, rambut hitam legam, bibir tipis, dan bulu mata yang panjang. Betapa sempurnanya pria ini. Ani, tunggu, keduanya sangat tampan dan tinggi, apakah mereka model?

"Chansung-ah, bangun! Orang yang kita tolong sudah sadar," dengan lembut pria itu mengelus kepala dan membangunkan kekasihnya.

Sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya, Chansung terbangun dan menatap ke arahku. Dia langsung saja tersenyum yang membuatku refleks membalas senyumnya,"Ah, syukurlah kau sudah bangun Jaehwan-ssi."

Setelah berkenalan aku tahu bahwa tebakanku sebelumnya tidak terlalu salah. pria pertama yang beralis tebal bernama Ok Taecyeon, dia seorang CEO penerbitan besar di Jepang, sedangkan kekasihnya adalah Hwang Chansung, seorang model terkenal yang sekarang sedang dikontrak di Jepang. Mereka berdua lebih tua dariku dan menyuruhku memanggil mereka hyung. Tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti menemukan keluarga baru.

"So, Jaehwan-ah, apa yang membuatmu bepergian sendirian dalam keadaan hamil seperti ini?" pertanyaan Chansung hyung membuatku membulatkan mata. Hamil? Siapa yang hamil? Aku?

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Siapa yang hamil?"

"Ya ampun! Selama ini kamu tidak tahu kalau kamu sedang hamil?" Chansung hyung membelalakkan matanya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Jaehwan-ah, tadi sewaktu dokter selesai memeriksamu, beliau memberikan surat hasil pemeriksaan ini pada kami," Taecyeon hyung merogoh sebuah surat di kantong mantelnya dan menyerahkannya padaku,"Tariklah napas panjang dulu sebelum membacanya!"

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti saran Taecyeon hyung. Kubuka surat itu setelah menarik napas panjang. Benar saja apa yang tertulis pada surat pemeriksaan itu benar-benar mengejutkanku. Walaupun tadi Chansung hyung sudah mengatakan kalau aku hamil, tapi beda rasanya setelah membaca surat itu. Aku tidak tahu harus senang, sedih, marah, atau kecewa. Rasanya semua perasaan itu campur aduk jadi satu.

"Jaehwan-ah, neo gwaenchana?" Chansung hyung memegang pundakku,"Bukankah kau seharusnya senang karena sedang hamil sekarang?"

"Hyung, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," kupandang sekali lagi surat itu berharap semua tulisannya akan berubah menjadi setidaknya 'kelelahan dan dehidrasi' atau semacamnya.

"Waegurae? Museun iri isseo?" Taecyeon hyung menatapku penuh tanya. Haruskah aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi pada mereka? Ataukah aku harus memendamnya semua seorang diri? Tapi, perkataan Taecyeon hyung selanjutnya membuatku terharu,"Kalau kau memang merasa itu hal yang terlalu pribadi, aku minta maaf karena telah menanyakannya. Kami tidak memaksamu menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Kami hanya merasa khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Chansung hyung mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan kekasihnya.

Melihat ketulusan mereka, akhirnya aku menceritakan semua yang kualami selama beberapa bulan ini. Mulai dari kematian kakek, perjodohan secara tiba-tiba, pernikahanku dengan seorang anak orang kaya, sampai aku diusir dari rumah mertuaku dan saat aku bertemu dengan mereka di jalan. Aku sengaja tidak mengatakan pada mereka siapa nama suamiku, tapi mereka menyadari privasiku.

"Jadi, saat ini kau sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupimu dan bayimu?" tanya Taecyeon hyung.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku akan merawat bayi ini hyung," ucapku lirih.

"Yah! Apa yang kau bicarakan Jaehwan-ah? Bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai pikiran untuk mengaborsi bayi ini? Kau seharusnya bersyukur karena Tuhan masih mempercayaimu untuk memiliki seorang bayi dari kandunganmu. Tidak banyak laki-laki yang diberikan anugerah seindah ini oleh Tuhan," kulihat wajah Chansung hyung yang selalu tersenyum menjadi sedih. Tecyeon hyung merangkulkan lengannya ke pundak kekasihnya dan menariknya ke dalam side hug. Chansung hyung menggenggam tangan Taecyeon hyung memberikan isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tapi dari sini saja aku sudah tahu kalau ia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum palsu.

"Hyung, mianhae," ucapku.

"Hm, tak apa. Aku hanya merasa iri padamu Jaehwan-ah."

"Iri?" aku tidak tahu.

"Ya, iri. Kau bilang kalau kau baru menikah empat bulan yang lalu dan sekarang kau sudah hamil. Sedangkan aku dan Taecyeon hyung sudah menjalin hubungan lebih dari lima tahun dan aku jelas-jelas tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan."

"Yah, apa yang kau katakan? Kita sudah membahas tentang hal ini Channie. Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu," tangan besar Taecyeon hyung mengusap airmata yang mengalir di pipi mulus kekasihnya.

"Tapi hyung," Taecyeon hyung segera menghentikan ucapan Chansung hyung dengan menariknya ke dalam pelukan,"Please jangan menyalahkan dirimu lagi seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun keadaannya."

Sejak saat itulah aku tidak lagi memiliki pikiran untuk mengaborsi bayi ini. Justru aku ingin merawatnya sepenuh hati. Walaupun Taekwoon hyung tidak ada di sisiku, tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa menjadi orang tua tunggal bagi bayi ini. Aku ini Lee Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan tidak kenal menyerah.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Aku pindah ke Jepang karena Taecyeon hyung menawariku pekerjaan sebagai salah satu komikus di perusahaannya. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Apalagi dengan pergi ke Jepang aku bisa menghindari Taekwoon hyung dan Mrs. Jung. Di sana aku tinggal di apartemen pekerja yang memang disediakan khusus bagi seluruh karyawan perusahaan yang memiliki tempat tinggal jauh.

Awal bekerja di perusahaan, Taecyeon hyung memperkenalkanku pada Lee Hongbin dan Han Sanghyuk yang akan menjadi rekan kerja satu tim. Mereka berdua lebih muda dariku, tapi kami bisa langsung akrab. Aku sangat senang. Inilah awal kebangkitanku.

Hari-hariku selalu diisi dengan bekerja dan bekerja, kecuali akhir pekan yang kuhabiskan dengan berjalan-jalan bersama Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk, terkadang Chansung hyung dan Taecyeon hyung juga ikut. Aku merasa telah mempunyai keluarga baru di sini. Walaupun begitu, aku tidak melupakan sahabatku di Korea. Aku terus saja berhubungan dengan Hakyeon hyung. Dia mengatakan kalau dia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pemuda bernama Kim Wonshik yang bekerja sebagai pengacara.

Setiap bulan aku rutin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kandunganku, tentu saja aku tidak pergi sendiri. Chansung hyung bilang dia akan sangat khawatir kalau aku pergi sendiri, jadi dia pasti menemaniku.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk pergi sendirian! Kau ingat bagaimana kita bertemu? Saat itu kau pergi sendirian kan? Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu jadi menurut sajalah padaku," itu adalah omelan andalan Chansung hyung.

"Tapi hyung aku yakin aku sangat sehat," bukannya membiarkanku pergi sendirian, Chansung hyung justru menyeret Taecyeon hyung dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut memarahiku.

"Jaehwan-ah, turuti saja kemauan Chansung. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau menolak perintahnya kan? Bisa-bisa aku yang kena batunya," dengan pandangan memohon dari Taecyeon hyung akhirnya aku setuju untuk pergi bersama hyungku itu. Ya betul, mereka berdua sudah kuanggap sebagai hyung, kakak dalam keluargaku, sedangkan Hongbin dan Sanghyuk adalah dongsaengku.

Saat usia kehamilanku sudah delapan bulan, aku masih saja masuk ke kantor. Aku beralasan bahwa tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa kulakukan di apartemen dan menganggur membuatku bosan setengah mati. Dengan alasan itu Taecyeon hyung terpaksa mengijinkanku untuk tetap masuk.

"Argh, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali," aku bergumam pada diriku sendiri ketika aku sedang mengerjakan sebuah sketsa untuk komik bulanan di majalah garapan tim kami.

Hongbin yang tidak jauh dariku mendengar keluhanku,"Waegurae hyung?"

Suara Hongbin yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu membuat Hyuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan mendekat ke arahku,"Hyung, gwaenchana?" kepanikan terpancar jelas di wajah kedua dongsaengku.

"Aku ba-," belum sempat berbohong pada keduanya, rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah, keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahiku, tanganku mengelus perutku yang sudah semakin besar.

"Arrghhhh," aku hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Bagaimana bisa rasa sakitnya seperti ini?

"Oh My God, Binnie hyung, sepertinya ini sudah waktunya," Hyuk menepuk pundak Hongbin keras. Apa? Sudah waktunya? Tapi kandunganku belum genap Sembilan bulan. Bagaimana bisa? Apakah bayiku akan lahir premature?

"Ah, kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku," Hongbin menepuk dahinya menyadari kebodohannya,"Hyuk, segera hubungi Taecyeon hyung. Kita harus segera membawa Jaehwan hyung ke rumah sakit."

"Binnie, aku tak….apa…apa," Hongbin memukul lenganku pelan dan melotot sengit padaku,"Bagaimana tidak apa-apa? Dari tampangmu aku sudah tahu kau sedang kesakitan hyung. Jangan gunakan waktumu untuk berbohong padaku, lebih baik kau rileks dulu sekarang. Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangmu dan kita akan segera ke rumah sakit begitu Taecyeon hyung datang."

Dari tempatku duduk kudengar Hyuk yang terburu-buru menghubungi Taecyeon hyung. Hongbin yang suda berhenti mengomel mulai memasukkan semua barang-barang penting bawaanku ke dalam tas, sedangkan aku mencoba mengikuti saran Hongbin untuk rileks. Tarik napas, keluarkan perlahan.

Mungkin perkataan mereka berdua ada benarnya. Ini sudah saatnya aku melahirkan. Mungkin juga firasatku untuk memakai pakaian longgar dan celana trining ada benarnya. Baiklah tak apa kalau bayiku ini lahir premature, tapi aku berharap dia akan tumbuh dengan sehat.

"Kajja hyung! Taecyeon hyung sedang bersiap ke mobilnya," Hyuk memberitahukan Hongbin untuk segera memapahku ke parkiran. Keduanya mulai merangkulkan tanganku ke pundak masing-masing, tapi belum berapa lama Hyuk justru menyelipkan lengannya ke belakang lututku mengangkatku seorang diri.

"Aish, mianhae hyung," Hyuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk memapahku dan mulai mengangkat tubuhku bridal style. Hongbin menyetujui usulan Hyuk karena cara ini dianggap lebih efektif mengingat keadaanku sekarang. Karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan semakin menjadi, tanpa sadar aku meremas bagian punggung Hyuk yang mungkin saja bisa merobek baju yang dipakainya, tapi Hyuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Hyuk-ah, sakit sekali…," aku merintih di pelukan dongsaengku itu.

"Gwaenchana hyung."

"Bersabarlah hyung," Hongbin terus memberikan semangat padaku.

"Palli palli!" Taecyeon hyung yang sudah bersiap di dalam mobil bahkan sudah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk kami. Kalau tidak sedang kesakitan aku pasti akan tertawa karena kejadian ini sangat mirip seperti latihan evakuasi bencana.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

 **Normal POV**

"Apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya tentang bekerja di saat kandunganmu sudah sebesar itu huh?" ucap sang model yang terus memelototi pemuda yang hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Tiga orang lainnya di ruangan itu hanya bisa diam seolah mereka yang sedang dimarahi, padahal bukan.

"Hyung, mianhae. Tolong lupakan hal itu. Yang penting kan sekarang aku baik-baik saja," Jaehwan yang sudah baikan setelah melahirkan itu mencoba meredakan emosi Chansung yang sangat khawatir akan keadaannya.

Tapi bukannya reda, Chansung justru menitikkan air mata,"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu dan bayimu itu Jaehwan-ah? Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri," melihat hyung nya itu menangis, Jaehwan menarik tubuh sang model ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hyung, mianhae. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu dan yang lainnya khawatir," ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah tiga orang lainnya yang hanya bisa duduk menenangkan diri setelah berlarian beberapa jam yang lalu,"Gomawo karena kalian telah berada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkan sahabat."

"Babo hyung! Tentu saja kami akan ada di sampingmu. Kami kan sahabatmu," Hyuk berlari ke arah kedua orang yang berpelukan dan ikut memeluk keduanya. Hongbin memandang Taecyeon dan keduanya mengangguk bersamaan kemudian berjalan ke arah grup pelukan itu dan ikut memeluk mereka.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Length : chapter 4 of?**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **Pertama, mian karena baru bisa update chapter ini sekarang.** **Kerjaan autor di kantor menumpuk dua bulan ini.** **Nah ini baru nemu waktu senggang dan sempet nulis.**

 **Thanks buat yang udah baca dan komen.** _ **Noona388, heyoyo, , Amanda, bulantaurus, double bobB.I, Ymada miyoko, callieag97, Bbangssang, yuvikimm97, DaeMinJae, Sicantikjung, amandasetianings13, ibu, Jaelika-chan, hongabs, sstyle313, dinakyungie, kimhyoyeonmutmut,**_ **dan** _ **taniadwi743**_ **.**

 **Especially for bulantaurus from Malaysia. Thank you dor reading this story eventhough this story is in Indonesia, but still you read it. Thank you. If you want to read my other Keo fic, you can search it in . I post some of Keo fic in English. Dan buat salmah953, yang udah PM supaya author cepet ngelanjutin ini fic. Iya, ini udah dilanjut. Thanks udah ngingetin buat update.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Musim dingin di sebuah apartemen di daerah Gangnam. Seorang pria dan seorang anak kecil sibuk membongkar kardus dan mengambil barang-barang di dalamnya untuk ditata di ruangan yang masih terlihat polos. Seorang pria jangkung kemudian masuk ke ruangan itu sambil membawa dua tumpukan kardus dan meletakkannya di dekat si anak kecil.

"Hyuk ahjussi, boleh aku membantu membawa kardus-kardus itu?" anak laki-laki yang baru berusia tiga tahun itu berlari mendekat dan mencoba menawarkan bantuan sambil menarik-narik celana jeans yang dipakai Hyuk ahjussi untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Han Sanghyuk berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan si anak,"Ani, Taekhwanie tidak boleh membantu Hyuk ahjussi."

"Wae?" tanyanya polos.

"Kardus-kardus itu terlalu berat untukmu Taekhwanie. Kau cukup bantu eomma memasak atau membantu Kong ahjussi saja ya," pria itu mengacak-acak rambut keponakannya yang mulai cemberut. Sangat menggemaskan, anak ini memang punya aegyo yang sama seperti ibunya.

"Taekhwanie, sini bantu Kong ahjussi menata komik-komik ini di rak buku saja!" seorang pria berlesung pipi di sudut ruangan tersenyum manis ke arah Taekhwan yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan,"Baiklah. Aku akan membantu Kong ahjussi saja."

"Anak pintar," Hongbin yang merasa gemas dengan keponakannya itu mencubit pipi gembilnya.

Ting tong

"Hyukie, bisakah tolong bukakan pintunya!" suara Jaehwan terdengar dari arah dapur.

"Ahjussi, biarkan Hwannie yang membukanya," sebelum Hyuk sempat berdiri, anak kecil dengan tenaga yang sepertinya tidak pernah habis itu berlari menuju pintu dan dengan segera berjinjit untuk meraih gagang pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihat sesosok pria berkulit gelap dan seorang lainnya memiliki tampang serius.

"Bukankah ini Taekhwanie?" pria berkulit gelap itu mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan mudahnya membopong tubuh mungil Jung Taekhwan,"Taekhwanie, coba tebak. Siapa nama ahjussi?"

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Taekhwan teringat akan foto-foto yang pernah ditunjukkan oleh eomma. Pria di depannya itu adalah,"Hakyeon ahjussi!" ucapnya lantang seraya menunjukkan telunjuknya pada hidung pria bernama Hakyeon.

"Benar sekali," Hakyeon mencium pipi menggemaskan Taekhwan. Kemudian dia mengarahkan Taekhwan ke lelaki di sampingnya,"Kalau ahjussi yang ini, siapa namanya ya?" Wonshik sudah bersiap tersenyum mendengar jawaban Taekhwan, tetapi,"Wonsungi ahjussi," Taekhwan asal saja menjawab.

"Mwo? Wonsungi?" kedua alis tebal Kim Wonshik menyatu tanda sedikit kesal mendengar jawaban Taekhwan yang nyeleneh, sedangkan Hongbin, Sanghyuk, dan Hakyeon tertawa mendengarnya. Hongbin dan Sanghyuk bahkan sampai berguling-guling di lantai saking terhiburnya mendengar jawaban spontan anak Lee Jaehwan itu.

Taekhwan yang tertawa kecil, kini mulai sedikit ketakutan ketika menyadari bahwa ahjussi yang satu ini sepertinya punya aura menakutkan. Jaehwan yang baru keluar dari dapur segera mendekati kedua tamunya dan pura-pura mencubit lengan Taekhwan,"Aish, Taekhwanie nakal ya. Bagaimana bisa kau memanggil pamanmu dengan wonsungi?"

"Hehehe, mianhaeyo Wonshikie ahjussi," Taekhwan mengulurkan lengan mungilnya ke arah Wonshik sebagai isyarat ingin digendong. Pengacara itu kemudian dengan senang hati menggendong malaikat kecil itu di lengannya,"Lain kali jangan panggil ahjussi seperti itu lagi ya. Ahjussi ini kan ganteng, masa disamakan dengan monyet."

"OK ahjussi!" Taekhwan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meletakkannya di pelipis, persis seperti orang sedang hormat.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Hari itu hari pertama kalinya aku kembali ke Korea setelah tiga tahun menetap di Jepang. Aku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku karena Taecyeon hyung memutuskan untuk membuka cabang perusahaan di Korea. Dia mengatakan bahwa prospek bisnis majalah online, terutama webtoon sangat bagus. Hal itu didasarkan pada survei yang telah dilakukan selama satu tahun terakhir. Selain itu, karena kontrak Chansung hyung dengan agensi di Jepang sudah berakhir, dia memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul. Cabang di Jepang akan diurus oleh Mr. Sato, orang kepercayaannya dibantu tim ahli dari Jepang.

Begitulah akhirnya aku kembali ke Korea. Awalnya aku merasa takut untuk menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahiranku, tetapi karena sahabatku selalu memberikan dukungan dan semangat, aku sudah tidak takut lagi. Seoul ini tempat yang luas, lagipula tempatku bekerja dan tinggal lumayan jauh dari kediaman Jung. Jadi, aku tidak perlu khawatir akan bertemu dengan salah satu Jung itu.

Suatu pagi setelah setengah tahun aku dan Taekhwan tinggal di Korea, aku mendapati kondisi anakku tidak seperti biasanya. Taekhwan yang biasanya sangat aktif berlarian ke sana kemari, kini lebih sering terlihat duduk diam. Ketika kutanya mengapa, dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia lelah, padahal sebelumnya dia barusaja makan siang. Awalnya aku hanya mengira dia sedang demam, tetapi beberapa hari kemudian aku mulai menemukan kejanggalan.

Anakku yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba terjatuh dan setelah kulihat tubuhnya, lengannya penuh dengan memar yang aku yakin tidak ada disitu kemarin. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selain memar itu, bagian putih bola mata Taekhwan juga kelihatan berbeda. Warna putihnya sedikit kekuningan.

Hari itu juga Hyuk mengantarkan kami ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan Taekhwan. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus kecewa atau sedih setelah mendengar pernyataan dokter.

"Maaf sebelumnya Jaehwan-ssi, tetapi saya tetap harus menjelaskan hasil diagnosis penyakit yang diderita oleh anak Anda," seakan jantungku berhenti berdetak saat Dokter Kim mengatakan kata 'penyakit'.

"Taekhwanie menderita penyakit atresia biliner atau gagal hati pada anak. Walaupun kasus seperti ini biasanya terjadi pada anak yang baru lahir, tapi sepertinya Taekhwan baru menunjukkan gejalanya sekarang."

"Atre…si..a.. bili..er Dok?" jenis penyakit apa itu, aku tidak tahu istilah medis seperti itu, tapi gagal hati. Aku tahu itu. itu berarti hati anakku sudah berkurang fungsinya. Itu artinya kemampuan hati Taekhwan untuk menetralisir racun dalam tubuhnya semakin berkurang. Dan itu artinya.

"Sekali lagi maaf Jaehwan-ssi."

"Apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkan Taekhwan Dok? Tolonglah Taekhwan Dok, dia masih terlalu muda," kupegang tangan Dokter Kim sambil menahan tangis.

"Ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit ini."

Seolah mendapatkan pencerahan, kutatap dengan sungguh mata Dokter Kim,"Apa itu Dok? Seberapapun besarnya biaya yang dibutuhkan saya akan berusaha mencarinya, tapi tolong selamatkan anak saya," tangisku pecah begitu saja mengingat anak semata wayangku ternyata sedang berjuang melawan maut sekarang.

"Kita harus melakukan operasi transplantasi hati secepatnya. Transplantasi hati hanya akan efektif kalau kita melakukannya dalam kisaran waktu enam bulan ke depan karena saat itu hati Taekhwan masih bisa menerima keberadaan hati donor di dalam tubuhnya."

"Siapa yang bisa menjadi donor untuknya Dok?" aku mengusap air mata yang membekas jelek di wajahku dengan syal yang kupakai.

"Untuk memudahkan dan melancarkan operasi akan sangat baik jika pendonor adalah ayah kandung Taekhwan."

Ayah. Kandung. Itu berarti Taekwoon hyung. Bagaimana mungkin aku tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan suami yang kutinggalkan selama empat tahun lebih dan memintanya untuk mendonorkan hatinya. Hal itu sangat mustahil. Apalagi kalau mengingat Mrs. Jung. Mana mungkin beliau akan menyetujui semua ini.

"Dok, apa tidak ada cara lain? Pengobatan rutin mungkin?" aku berharap Dokter Kim dengan segera mengiyakan pertanyaanku. Semoga saja anakku bisa sembuh dengan pengobatan rutin dan terapi di rumah sakit tanpa perlu melakukan transplantasi.

Tapi harapanku pudar saat Dokter Kim menggelengkan kepalanya lemah,"Maaf Jaehwan-ssi, pengobatan rutin hanya akan membantunya sementara waktu. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan obat-obatan. Apalagi Taekhwan menderita gagal hati, kalau kita memberikan obat secara berlebihan, hatinya akan bekerja terlalu berat."

Semuanya terasa menyesakkan. Hidup yang kukira sudah mulai membaik dengan kehadiran Taekhwan di sisiku, ternyata tidak semulus yang kubayangkan. Entah kenapa Tuhan senang sekali memberikan cobaan yang sangat berat bagiku. Entah aku ini manusia penuh dosa atau apa. Bagaimana bisa semuanya hanya terjadi padaku? Seandainya Tuhan bisa bersikap sedikit lebih penyanyang, dia akan menurunkan penyakit itu padaku, bukan pada Taekhwan. Seorang anak kecil berusia empat tahun yang bahkan belum tahu apa-apa di dunia ini. Anak kecil yang seharusnya masih memiliki masa depan panjang, kehidupan yang akan direncanakan selanjutnya.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Aku menatap sosok anakku yang sedang tertawa dengan Youngjae, anak berusia tiga tahun yang menderita penyakit leukemia stadium akhir. Dari tadi Taekhwan terus-terusan menghibur Youngjae membuat ibunya yang melihat tingkah kedua bocah ini tersenyum miris. Aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan ibu itu.

"Jaehwan-ssi, bagaimana bisa Anda mempunyai anak sebaik Taekhwan?" nenek Youngjae yang berada di sampingku melemparkan pertanyaan yang aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak tahu halmoni. Taekhwan berusaha menghibur Youngjae yang kesakitan karena kemoterapi seakan dia sendiri bukan pasien di rumah sakit ini," aku menggeleng pelan menanggapi pertanyaan itu.

"Sepertinya dia menuruni sifatnya itu darimu Jaehwan-ssi," entah mengapa air mataku meluncur dengan bebas begitu saja. Keadaan di bangsal anak-anak ini memang lebih menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Melihat anak-anak yang seharusnya masih bermain dengan gembira justru terbaring lemas dan menahan rasa sakit itu lebih menyakitkan daripada merasakan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

"Eomma," Taekhwan yang berada di seberang ruangan menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke arahku. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa kepadaku dan memelukku erat,"Eomma jangan menangis!" dia mengusapkan ujung lengan bajunya untuk membersihkan jejak air mata di wajahku.

"Hahaha, siapa yang menangis?" tanyaku padanya. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah terlalu dewasa untuk termakan kebohonganku,"Eomma hanya kelilipan. Tadi ada debu yang masuk ke mata eomma, jadi eomma menangis," alasan klise untuk menghindari pertanyaan lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan meniup debu di mata eomma supaya eomma berhenti menangis," dia meniup pelan mataku.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Sudah empat tahun Jaehwan meninggalkan rumah. Sudah berulang kali aku menyuruh orang untuk mencari keberadaannya di seluruh Korea, tapi hasilnya nihil. Apakah dia benar-benar mempermainkanku dan menduakanku dengan laki-laki itu di saat aku sudah mulai jatuh hati padanya? Teganya dia.

Karena aku tidak berhasil menemukan Jaehwan itulah, satu tahun yang lalu eomma memutuskan agar aku bertunangan dengan seorang anak kenalannya. Choi Jinhee memang gadis cantik, baik, dan manis, tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa mencintainya seperti aku mencintai Jaehwan. Entah bagaimana, tapi aku sangat merasakan perbedaan mereka berdua. Walaupun akhirnya kami bertunangan, aku melakukan itu semata-mata agar eomma berhenti menggangguku.

Hari ini, saat aku duduk seorang diri di sebuah café di pusat kota berusaha menenangkan pikiranku, aku kembali mengingatnya. Dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena pengkhianatan. Cuaca hari ini cukup mendukung dengan mood mellowku yang berlebih. Langit terlihat mendung dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan kembali kepada secangkir kopi di hadapanku.

Lonceng di pintu masuk café berbunyi menandakan seorang pengunjung baru saja datang. Aku meraih caramel macchiato yang terbengkalai selama kurang lebih lima belas menit itu dan mulai menyesapnya. "Taekwoon-ah!" tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuatku meletakkan minumanku ke meja dan menengok ke asal suara.

"Kau Jung Taekwoon kan?" pria beralis tebal yang mengenakan coat panjang berwarna cokelat itu mengarahkan telunjuknya padaku. Otakku mulai memproses siapa pria di depanku ini.

"Ah, Taecyeon hyung," ingatanku masa SMA melintas di pikiranku. Ok Taecyeon, sunbaenim dan kapten tim basket di sekolahku yang sangat popular karena ketampanannya. Dia juga terkenal siswa yang mematahkan hati banyak sekali gadis di sekolah kala itu karena mengencani anggota klub Judo yang satu angkatan denganku. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hwang Chansung.

Aku berdiri dan kami pun bersalaman. Aku mempersilakan subaenim yang cukup dekat denganku sewaktu SMA itu untuk duduk di hadapanku karena kebetulan aku sedang sendirian.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung?"

"Kabarku sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku selalu menonton pertandingan klubmu di televisi. Yah, kau terlihat semakin berkharisma saja," dia masih seperti dulu. Mudah diajak ngobrol dan menyenangkan.

"Ah, jangan melebih-lebihkan Hyung! Aku hanya bermain seperti biasa," aku berusaha mengusir rona merah di pipiku yang hampir saja muncul karena pujiannya,"Oya, aku dengar kau tinggal di Jepang."

Setelah menyesap minumannya, Taecyeon hyung menjawab pertanyaanku,"Oh itu. Iya aku memang tinggal di Jepang sampai enam bulan yang lalu. Aku kembali ke Korea karena kontrak Chansung dengan agensinya di Jepang berakhir dan dia tidak ingin memperpanjangnya. Selain itu, kulihat prospek webtoon di Korea sudah membaik, jadi kubuat tim Korea dan tim Jepang."

"Wow, kau sudah menjadi orang sukses sekarang Hyung. Bisnis yang baik, pasangan yang setia, dan kehidupan yang menyenangkan. Ah betapa irinya aku padamu."

"Hahaha, jangan begitu! Kudengar kau baru saja bertunangan dengan Choi Jinhee, pewaris Choi Grup. Bukankah nasibmu lebih beruntung? Atau tidak," ujarnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya mencari jawaban dariku.

"Ya, mungkin saja kedengarannya nasibku sangat baik Hyung."

"Yah, jangan bilang kalau pertunangan ini ibumu yang mengaturnya?" dia bisa menebak dengan jelas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan tepat.

"Begitulah Hyung," aku tersenyum sedih meratapi nasibku sendiri.

"Hey, jangan berkecil hati! Tidak semua pernikahan macam itu berakhir buruk. Walaupun ada saja yang berakhir sangat buruk seperti yang terjadi pada salah satu karyawanku," kulihat dia seperti menerawang membayangkan sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan.

"Ah, Hyung. Jangan menakut-nakutiku seperti itu!" aku berusaha tertawa kecil untuk membuatnya berhenti bercanda.

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tidak percaya," aku kembali mengangkat cangkirku, kemudian samar-samar kudengar Taecyeon hyung bergumam sesuatu yang tidak dapat kutangkap dengan jelas,"padahal Jaehwan mengalami hal semacam itu."

"Kau bilang apa Hyung?"

"Ani. Tidak ada," dia menggeleng pelan,"Oh ya, berikan aku kontakmu supaya aku bisa menghubungimu dan mengajakmu untuk bertanding tinju seperti yang sering kita lakukan sewaktu SMA dulu." Sesaat setelah Taeyeon hyung mengeluarkan handphonenya, benda itu berdering. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Yoboseyo Channie," benar kan. Tentu saja senyuman itu hanya milik Chansung seorang. Pasangan ini memang selalu membuat orang lain merasa iri. Untuk memberinya privasi, aku memandang keluar dan memperhatikan orang-orang yang mulai berlarian karena hujan mulai turun.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Dimana mereka sekarang? Arraseo. Jangan kemana-mana, aku akan segera kesana!" Taecyeon hyung terdengar panik.

"Waegurae hyung?" aku menatapnya yang barusaja memasukkan teleponnya ke dalam saku.

"Ada hal buruk sedang terjadi dengan karyawanku. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang Taekwoon-ah."

"Baiklah hyung. Ah, sebentar," kukeluarkan kartu namaku dari dalam dompet dan kuberikan padanya,"Hubungi aku kapanpun kau sempat hyung."

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu ya! Senang bertemu denganmu," kami bersalaman dan dengan terburu-buru dia keluar dari café menuju mobilnya.

Dan aku kembali seorang diri.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Length : chapter 5 of?**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **Hello hello author balik lagi setelah menghilang sekian lama. Cieee sekian lama. Iya sekian lama karena lagi lagi alasan kerjaan yang bertumpuk. Bagaimanapun juga, sesibuk apapun, fanfic ini harus selesai. Dan inilah akhirnya, chapter 5 nongol. Selamat membaca...**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Pria di pelukanku ini masih menangis sambil sesekali menatap ruang gawat darurat yang belum juga terbuka. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengusap pelan lengannya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang walaupun sebenarnya kata-kata itu kutujukan pada diriku sendiri. Walaupun aku baru mengenal Taekhwan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah sangat menyayangi anak itu. Apalagi setelah aku tahu bahwa dia adalah anak kandungku, aku makin menyayanginya. Aku tidak tega melihat kondisinya yang lemah seperti itu.

Kutatap Jaehwan yang masih menyandarkan punggungnya pada dadaku sembari menyandarkan kepalanya di ceruk leherku. Tangan kami bertautan dan sesekali aku memberikan usapan kecil pada punggung tangannya untuk memberikan efek rileksasi padanya. Sepertinya hal itu agak berhasil karena sekarang dia sudah berhenti menangis.

Wonshik dan Hakyeon yang kebetulan ada di samping kami hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan iba. Aku tahu mereka pasti sangat marah padaku karena aku telah lancang memeluk Jaehwan seperti ini, tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian dalam keadaan kacau. Bagaimanapun Jaehwan masih istriku karena aku tidak pernah menceraikannya, bahkan aku tidak akan pernah menceraikannya.

Istriku yang sudah empat tahun hilang kini telah kembali, tetapi perawakannya sangat berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali kuingat. Tubuhnya terlihat semakin kurus, pipinya yang dulu agak gembil kini berubah tirus, matanya yang biasanya memancarkan cinta dan kebahagiaan kini tampak suram dan lelah, kantong matanya tercetak jelas menggelayut di wajah tampannya, bahkan kulihat tulang selangkanya menyembul dari balik sweater yang dikenakannya. Jaehwan pasti sangat menderita selama ini, apalagi dia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa anak satu-satunya, buah cintanya denganku mengidap penyakit yang berbahaya.

"Jaehwan-ah, gwaenchana. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin Tuhan akan memberikan jalan bagi kesembuhan Taekhwan," kukecup puncak kepala Jaehwan yang diikuti anggukan pelan olehnya.

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon yang tadinya sibuk berbicara dengan Wonshik menatapku sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia seperti menginstruksikan sesuatu kepada kekasihnya itu. Sang pengacara terlihat mengangguk dan mereka berdua bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Hakyeon duduk di samping Jaehwan dan Wonshik yang berada di sampingku berbisik,"Hyung, mari bicara sebentar!" Aku menyetujui usulnya karena cepat atau lambat aku harus menyelesaikan semua masalah ini jika aku ingin hidup bahagia bersama Jaehwan dan Taekhwan.

Setelah kami menemukan tempat yang lumayan jauh dari jangkauan Jaehwan dan Hakyeon, tepatnya di tangga darurat karena tempat ini merupakan satu-satunya tempat yang hening, bebas gangguan, dan kebisingan, Wonshik mendesah pelan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Wonshik-ssi?"

"Tak perlu terlalu formal denganku, Hyung. Kau dulu kan seniorku di SMA," kami memang tidak terlalu akrab, aku hanya tahu kalau dia kebetulan adalah adik kelasku saat SMA yang populer karena ketampanannya dan skill rap nya.

"Ah, kau masih mengingatku rupanya. Saat kau kelas 1 kan aku sudah kelas 3, jadi kukira kau tak mengingatku," aku menggaruk tengkuk karena malu menyadari kebodohanku.

"Tentu aku tahu siapa kau, Hyung. Jung Taekwoon, pangeran lapangan yang selalu dipuja banyak murid perempuan, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun melirik mereka yang mendekatinya. Kau terkenal sangat dingin, Hyung. Tetapi sepertinya hal itu salah."

"Apanya yang salah?"

"Tentang anggapan orang padamu. Aku kira kau tak sedingin yang orang lain katakan."

"Ah, ya, aku tidak pernah peduli dengan anggapan mereka. Aku hanya mempedulikan apa yang orang-orang terdekatku pikirkan. Itu saja. Oh, ya, kenapa kau ingin mengajakku bicara?"

Wonshik tersadar dari nostalgianya,"Hyung, tahukah kau apa penyakit Taekhwan?"

"Penyakitnya?" alisku berjengit, bagaimana bisa aku tahu hal itu,"Jujur saja Wonshik-ah, aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu apa penyakitnya, yang aku tahu hanya penyakitnya berat karena ia berada di bangsal anak yang menetap di rumah sakit dalam waktu cukup lama."

"Baiklah alasanmu masuk akal. Kuberitahukan padamu kalau Taekhwan, ani, anakmu menderita atresia bilier. Hatinya tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan satu-satunya cara mengobatinya adalah dengan melakukan pencangkokan atau transplantasi hati."

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Transplantasi? Itu artinya jika Taekhwan tidak segera mendapat donor, dia bisa mening... ah, tidak. Aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif.

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan untuknya Wonshik-ah? Aku ingin menebus semua kesalahanku pada Jaehwan," dia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka menampilkan empat orang berpakaian serba hijau keluar sambil mendorong sebuah tempat tidur pasien yang diatasnya terbaring sesosok lemah anak kecil dengan berbagai macam selang dan peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya. Kedua pria yang sedari tadi harap-harap cemas menunggu ruangan terbuka langsung berdiri dan berusaha mendekat kepada rombongan tersebut, tetapi hal itu dihentikan oleh seorang dokter yang keluar paling akhir.

Dokter Kim memegang lengan Jaehwan pelan memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai isyarat baginya untuk tidak mengikuti rombongan yang membawa Taekhwan menuju ruang ICU. Ingin rasanya Dokter Kim memberikan kabar bahagia pada setiap keluarga pasien yang ditemuinya setelah keluar dari ruang operasi, tapi rasanya hal seperti itu mustahil terjadi setiap waktu. Nalurinya sebagai seorang dokter membuatnya ingin menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang, tapi takdirnya sebagai manusia hanya memberinya kesempatan untuk berusaha, sedangkan penentuannya ada di tangan Tuhan.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan Taekhwan? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Taekhwan akan terus bertahan kan, Dok?" Jaehwan menggenggam tangan sang dokter membuat pria berpakaian hijau itu balik menggenggam tangannya. Hakyeon yang berdiri di samping sahabatnya itu mencoba memberikan dukungan moral dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Jaehwan.

Setelah menghela napas pelan, sang dokter bersuara,"Jaehwan-ssi, kondisi Taekhwan sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Saya takut kalau Taekhwan tidak segera menemukan seorang donor, akan terjadi hal yang buruk padanya." Tangan Jaehwan di genggamannya bergetar hebat, "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Sekarang sebaiknya kita berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadi pendonor bagi Taekhwan."

Jaehwan hampir saja ambruk mendengar ucapan sang dokter. Dia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau malaikat kecilnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena dosanya yang telah lalu, tapi kenapa harus Taekhwan? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang menderita?

"Saya bersedia menjadi donor untuk Taekhwan, Dok," Jaehwan menengok ke asal suara dan mendapati Taekwoon yang melemparkan pandangan mantap ke arah pria yang berstatus sebagai istrinya itu.

Dokter Kim yang bingung karena seorang atlet sepakbola terkenal barusaja mengajukan diri sebagai donor dari anak kecil yang mengidap atresia bilier,"Ehm, maaf, tapi ada hubungan apa Anda dengan Taekhwan, Jung Taekwoon-ssi?"

"Saya ayah kandung Jung Taekhwan, Dok," Wonshik yang berada di belakang seniornya itu tersenyum mendengar jawaban tanpa keraguan itu, begitu juga Hakyeon yang langsung meraih Jaehwan dalam pelukannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne. Kalau Anda tidak percaya, bisa Anda tanyakan pada istri saya, Lee Jaehwan," ujar Taekwoon sembari berjalan menuju pria yang masih sangat dicintainya itu.

"Jaehwan-ssi, apakah yang diucapkan Taekwoon-ssi itu benar?"

Jaehwan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan ucapan sang suami. Hal itu membuat Dokter Kim tersenyum cerah,"Baiklah, kalau Anda memang bersedia menjadi pendonor, sebaiknya sekarang kita melakukan pemeriksaan untuk melihat kecocokan hati Anda dengan Taekhwan."

Setelah melalui serangkain pemeriksaan, akhirnya Dokter Kim keluar dari laboratorium dengan kertas hasil yang menentukan nasib Taekhwan selanjutnya. Saat Dokter Kim memasuki ruangan kerjanya, sebuah senyum bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. Keempat pria yang melihatnya langsung menghela napas lega. Walaupun belum ada pernyataan langsung dari sang dokter, tapi mereka tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Operasi bisa kita lakukan enam jam lagi. Taekwoon-ssi, sekarang sebaiknya Anda berganti dengan pakaian operasi."

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Hakyeon dan Wonshik meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu untuk membagikan kabar operasi Taekhwan yang akan dilangsungkan enam jam lagi kepada teman yang sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Jaehwan, seperti Taecyeon, Chansung, Hongbin, dan Hyuk. Kini suasana di ruangan VIP tempat Taekwoon dirawat dipenuhi kecanggungan. Karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan ruangan, sang atlet memberikan tanda supaya Jaehwan mendekat ke tempat tidurnya karena sedari tadi istrinya itu hanya duduk manis di sofa yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Setelah agak dekat, Taekwoon menepuk kasur di sampingnya meminta Jaehwan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Jaehwan-ah, maafkan aku."

Jaehwan yang dari tadi menunduk karena malu menatap suaminya itu kini mendongak dan menatap lekat wajah pria di hadapannya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat merindukan suaminya. Walau bagaimanapun suaminya tidak pernah menyakitinya dan hal itu membuat Jaehwan merasa bodoh karena telah mengatakan pada Taekhwan kalau Taekwoon itu orang jahat. Dia tidak jahat sama sekali. Mana ada orang jahat yang mau mendonorkan hatinya pada anak kandungnya yang bahkan baru dikenalnya beberapa hari?

"Hyung, jangan meminta maaf. Kau tidak bersalah apapun," dengan malu-malu Jaehwan meraih tangan Taekwoon yang semula berada di pangkuan suaminya dan membawanya ke pangkuannya sendiri.

"Tidak Jaehwan-ah. Aku melakukan banyak kesalahan padamu. Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada harabeoji untuk selalu menjagamu, tapi apa yang aku lakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau ibuku bersikap sangat jahat padamu. Aku bahkan sempat meragukan cintamu saat kau pergi dari rumah. Suami macam apa aku ini?" Taekwoon hampir saja melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jaehwan, tapi istrinya itu justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Hyung, yang berlaku jahat itu ibumu, bukan kau. Jadi, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak kau lakukan," Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan tidak percaya. Ia kembali teringat akan kepolosan dan kebaikan Jaehwan tatkala mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Bagaimana Jaehwan rela menolak perjodohan yang sudah diatur kakeknya demi kebahagiaan Taekwoon. Bagaimana Jaehwan tidak pernah tertarik dengan status keluarganya yang banyak dikagumi orang.

"Tapi Jaehwan-ah,-."

"Hyung, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu."

"Mwo?"

"Aku telah mengatakan pada Taekhwan kalau kau adalah orang jahat dan aku sempat melarangnya untuk menemuimu. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan hal buruk seperti itu tentangmu, padahal kau ayah kandungnya, Hyung. Kau berhak tahu tentang keberadaan Taekhwan," air mata yang sudah tidak terbendung mengalir indah di pipi Lee Jaehwan. Melihat hal itu Taekwoon mengulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak airmata di pipi istrinya menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Ssst, jangan menangis lagi!" Taekwoon menangkup pipi tirus istrinya dan mendekatkan wajah keduanya,"Yang penting sekarang aku sudah tahu kalau aku masih memiliki cinta istriku dan seorang buah hati baik hati yang akan selalu kusayangi seumur hidupku."

"Tapi keadaan Taekhwan-."

"Tenanglah, aku akan menolongnya. Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan sekarang untuk menebus dosaku yang telah menelantarkan kalian," ujar Taekwoon sembari menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir istrinya.

"Ingatlah selalu Lee Jaehwan! Aku mencintaimu. Sangat," sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening, kedua kelopak mata Jaehwan yang tertutup, kemudian turun ke hidung, dan berakhir di bibir.

Jaehwan kembali menangis mendengar pernyataan cinta suaminya. Dengan terbata dia berkata,"Aku ju..ga.. men..cintaimu, Hyung."

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Enam jam bukan waktu yang singkat, tetapi juga bukan waktu yang terlalu lama. Jaehwan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya mengenai semua perlakuan Mrs. Jung atas desakan sang suami. Ia tidak bisa berbohong dan menutupi kejelekan ibu mertuanya lagi. Bukan karena ia bermaksud menjelek-jelekkan sang mertua, tetapi menurutnya Taekwoon pantas mengetahui kebenaran sebuah cerita dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Beberapa jam sebelum operasi, ruang rawat Taekwoon dikunjungi banyak tamu. Hakyeon, Wonshik, seorang pria dengan lesung pipi saat tersenyum yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Hongbin dan dua orang pria yang sudah dikenalnya dengan sangat baik sejak SMA.

"Wow, aku tidak mengira kalau kau adalah suami Jaehwan, Taekwoon-ah," Taecyeon yang melihat hoobae-nya langsung terperangah, begitupun sebaliknya. Taekwoon tidak tahu menahu kalau sunbaenya itu kenal dekat dengan istrinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kenal dengan istriku, Hyung," keduanya bersalaman. Namun, Taekwoon dapat melihat sorot mata tajam milik Hwang Chansung yang masih menyiratkan sedikit rasa tidak suka padanya.

"Chansung-ah, lama tidak berjumpa," dengan ragu Taekwoon menyapa sang model yang berdiri di samping kekasihnya sembari berniat mengajak berjabat tangan, namun tidak ada sambutan.

Jaehwan yang menyadari keadaan canggung ini langsung berjalan ke arah sang model dan memegang tangan Chansung yang mengepal sempurna seolah siap dihantamkan ke arah suaminya. Dia tahu Chansung berusaha menahan amarahnya. Karena kalau tidak, pasti suaminya sudah memiliki bekas kebiruan hasil tinju mantan atlet itu.

"Hyung, jangan marah pada Taekwoon hyung. Dia tidak salah apa-apa," rajuk Jaehwan. Mendengar perkataan itu, Taekwoon menyadari kenapa Chansung bersikap dingin padanya. Chansung pasti membencinya.

"Chansung-ah, mianhae. Sepertinya kau tidak menyukai kenyataan kalau aku adalah suami Jaehwan."

Hwang Chansung menajamkan tatapannya ke arah sang atlet sepakbola dan meledak seketika,"Bagaimana bisa aku menerima kenyataan ini Taekwoon-ah? Kau telah menyakiti dan menelantarkan Jaehwan selama ini. Membuatnya harus berusaha bertahan menghadapi setiap cobaan yang Tuhan timpakan padanya. Dan kenyataan kalau aku mengenalmu membuatku merasa malu."

"Hyung," Jaehwan mengusap lengan atas Chansung yang baru saja berteriak membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget, termasuk sang kekasih yang dengan cekatan turut membantu Jaehwan menenangkan sang model.

"Jaehwan-ah, bagaimana bisa kau memaafkan orang seperti dia?" tunjuk Chansung.

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Jaehwan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chansung. Sambil menunduk ibu Jung Taekhwan itu berkata,"Taekwoon Hyung tidak pernah menyakitiku. Dan aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengar perkataan sang istri. Betapa bahagianya dia menyadari Jaehwan telah menerimanya kembali dan mengakuinya di depan orang-orang yang dianggapnya penting itu. Ia merasa statusnya sebagai suami seorang Lee Jaehwan telah pulih.

"Jaehwan-ah," dengan tidak percaya Chansung menatap dongsaengnya itu berusaha mencari kebohongan pada mata indah Jaehwan, tetapi nihil. Yang ditemukan hanyalah sebuah kepastian dan kejujuran.

"Aku tidak bohong Hyung. Seumur hidup, aku hanya mencintai satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah Jung Taekwoon."

Chansung menengok ke arah kekasihnya, menemukan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan kecil tanda menyetujui ucapan Jaehwan. Senyuman tersebut sekaligus sebagai dorongan agar dirinya menyadari kesalahannya yang telah menuduh Taekwoon. Secara tidak langsung tatapan Taecyeon itu diartikan sebagai perintah untuk meminta maaf.

Setelah menatap Jaehwan beberapa saat, Chansung mengulurkan tangannya pada Taekwoon,"Maafkan aku Taekwoon-ah. Tidak seharusnya aku menuduhmu seperti itu." Sebuah senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah sang atlet sepakbola yang terkenal selalu bersikap dingin itu.

"Tak apa Chansung-ah."

"Dan terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau telah bersedia mendonorkan hatimu untuk Taekhwan."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk anakku. Tak perlu berterima kasih."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang mengetuk pintu dan beberapa saat kemudian seorang pria dengan rahang tegas memasuki ruangan membuat semua orang menatapnya. Dengan senyum kikuk karena mendapatkan perhatian berlebih itu, Han Sanghyuk membungkukkan badannya,"Maaf, aku terlambat." Pria itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan dengan tangan yang sibuk menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika dilihatnya pria yang masih terduduk di kasur pasien.

"Taekwoon Hyung?" dengan tidak percaya Hyuk berjalan cepat ke arah sang atlet sepakbola dan memeluknya.

"Hyukie," Taekwoon balas memeluk sepupunya yang sudah lama menghilang.

Hyuk menjelaskan pada semua yang ada di ruang tersebut kalau dirinya adalah sepupu Jung Taekwoon. Dia kabur dari rumah karena kedua orang tuanya yang terlalu mengekang dan mengatur hidupnya. Kedua orang tuanya menginginkan anaknya menjadi seorang pengusaha untuk meneruskan usaha ayahnya, tetapi Hyuk ingin menjadi seorang seniman. Karena terlalu tertekan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang dan berusaha mewujudkan cita-citanya.

"Ternyata dunia itu tidak seluas yang kita kira," ucap Jaehwan pada akhirnya.

"Ya, benar Hyung," Hyuk tersenyum karena sekarang ia tahu kalau anggota keluarganya telah bertambah.

"Aku bersyukur karena kau baik-baik saja Hyukie," Taekwoon mengacak-acak rambut kecoklatan Hyuk.

"Tentu aku baik-baik saja Hyung. Aku kan sudah dewasa," ujar pria tampan yang duduk di tepian kasur rawat bersebelahan dengan sepupunya. "Lagipula aku itu hebat, aku berani menentukan masa depanku sendiri. Tidak sepertimu yang sampai sekarang masih saja menuruti kemauan aneh ibumu, Hyung," sindiran itu langsung menohok relung hati sang atlet.

Benar kata sepupunya itu. Dari dulu, ia memang selalu menuruti semua perkataan ibunya. Ia masih ingat tatapan tidak suka yang dilemparkan ibunya saat dia meminta jaehwan menjadi istrinya di hadapan almarhum kakeknya. Ia juga ingat kejadian ketika beberapa hari setelah kematian sang kakek, ibunya memintanya untuk menceraikan Jaehwan. Seingatnya, dia menolak usulan ibunya itu. Setidaknya dia sudah pernah mencoba menentukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, tapi ibunya bertindak sangat jauh.

Rencana jahat ibunya untuk memisahkan dirinya dan Jaehwan sangatlah besar hingga ia tidak menyadari secara tidak langsung ibunya telah membuatnya kembali terkekang. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini. Dia yang telah menentukan awal dari kisah pernikahannya dan sekarang dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mengganggu, bahkan berusaha menghancurkannya, sekalipun orang itu adalah ibunya.

Ini hidupnya. Keputusannya yang akan menuntunnya pada kebahagiaan. Dan keputusannya jatuh pada Jaehwan dan Taekhwan.

 **© Davidrd** **copyrights ©**

Di ruang tamu keluarga Jung, seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan sedang mendengarkan cerita dari calon menantunya yang baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit. Perempuan muda berparas cantik dengan rambut tergerai indah itu bersandiwara dengan air mata palsunya sambil sesekali sesenggukan menceritakan perlakuan calon suaminya, atau anak si wanita tua, yang membatalkan pertunangan mereka secara sewenang-wenang.

"Bagaimana bisa Taekwoon membatalkan pertunangan kalian?" dengan geram wanita itu berteriak membuat suaminya yang baru pulang dari kantor berjengit kaget.

"Ada apa yeobo?" tanya Mr. Jung yang langsung membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar dan memilih duduk di samping istrinya. Di hadapannya duduk wanita muda bernama Choi Jinhee yang notabene adalah calon istri anaknya masih berakting menangis.

"Abeoji, Taekwoon oppa memutuskan pertunangan kami," dengan suara yang dibuat-buat aktris Choi ini berusaha mempengaruhi kedua calon mertuanya agar memaksa anaknya berubah pikiran.

"Apa? Dia membatalkan pertunangan? Apa alasannya?"

"Taekwoon oppa bilang dia masih mencintai istrinya," Mr. Jung langsung melepaskan tangan yang sedari tadi mengusap punggung istrinya dan menatap tak percaya pada Jinhee.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu?"

"Taekwoon oppa mengejar seorang pria di rumah sakit yang sedang berlari ke ruang gawat darurat dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Kata orang-orang di rumah sakit pria itu adalah Lee Jaehwan, ibu seorang pasien di sana," sekarang Jinhee mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan bermotif kupu-kupu yang baru dikeluarkannya dari dalam tas tangan berwarna gold di pangkuannya.

"Apa? Jaehwan ada di Korea?" Mrs. Jung bangkit dari posisinya dan melotot sempurna. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau Jaehwan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Taekwoon. Bisa mati dia. Taekwoon akan sangat membencinya. Wanita tua itu menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Tidak bisa, hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Taekwoon harus menikah dengan Jinhee. Menikah dengan wanita yang sederajat dengan keluarga mereka dan orang yang jelas-jelas bisa memberinya keturunan.

"Ayo ke rumah sakit sekarang juga Jinhee-ya. Eomma akan memberikan pelajaran pada Taekwoon. Dia harus menikahimu secepatnya!"

Mr. Jung menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah istrinya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan istrinya yang selalu memaksa Taekwoon untuk melakukan hal yang anaknya tidak suka. Dia sudah muak melihat semuanya. Sebagai seorang ayah, dia hanya ingin anaknya bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaan Taekwoon ada pada Jaehwan, itu artinya Mr. Jung akan mendukungnya secara penuh. Persetan dengan anggapan istrinya.

Sekarang, yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menyusun rencana untuk menghentikan niat gila istrinya. Dia akan mengikuti permainan istrinya dan menghentikannya di saat yang tepat. Dengan mantap ia mengangguk, baiklah itu yang akan dilakukannya.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre : Angst, Romance, Drama**

 **Length : chapter** **6** **of** **6**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **© 2016 David Rd Copyrights**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **遥かこの先が 見えない道でも**_ _ **  
**_ _ **君が笑うなら 前に踏み出すよ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **だからさあ歩こう 二人で歩こう**_

 _ **I held you tight in my arms just like what I did back then**_

 _ **I held you even more tighter than I did back then**_

 _ **Shall we walk again, Let's walk again together**_

.

.

Seorang wanita berusia lima puluhan dengan wajah yang masih cantik namun terkesan menguarkan aura kejam keluar dari mobil sedan mewah yang berhenti di parkiran Seoul International Hospital dengan tergesa-gesa. Sambil menenteng tas tangan yang pastinya berharga jutaan won, wanita itu melangkahkan kakinya yang mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi hingga menimbulkan suara ketukan yang lumayan keras ke dalam gedung rumah sakit meninggalkan suami dan calon menantunya di parkiran. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu mereka. Ada hal penting yang harus diurusnya segera.

"Yeobo, tunggu aku!" teriakan suaminya tidak dipedulikan seolah-olah yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu orang.

Jaehwan. Lee Jaehwan. Ya, mendengarkan nama itu saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang dan membuat otaknya berputar cepat mencerna suasana. Dia tidak akan membiarkan anaknya untuk kembali mendekati pria itu. Jung Taekwoon tidak boleh kembali pada Lee Jaehwan. Tidak. Bahkan, untuk seratus tahun pun dia akan tetap menolak hubungan mereka.

Walaupun dia hanya menengok Taekwoon sekali, tetapi ingatan wanita itu masih tajam. Beberapa kali berbelok dan beberapa bangsal kemudian, dilihatnya pintu kamar rawat anaknya. Entah kenapa ia merasa keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya. Sial, ini pertanda buruk, rutuk wanita itu dalam hati. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh gagang pintu. Sekuat tenaga ditepisnya firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba hinggap.

Kosong. Itulah yang didapati wanita itu kala pintu ruangan menjeblak terbuka. Tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu. Kemana perginya Jung Taekwoon? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengejar Lee Jaehwan? Atau mungkin dia sudah berbaikan dengan Jaehwan? Ani. Tidak bisa. Kalau mereka bersama, itu artinya perbuatan jahatnya pasti sudah terbongkar.

"Lho, mana Taekwoon?" sang suami yang baru saja sampai bertanya pada Mrs. Jung yang masih membeku. Karena tidak mendapat tanggapan, CEO Jung Corp itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Choi Jinhee yang masih sedikit tersengal.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Abeoji," perempuan cantik itu menggeleng pelan seraya mengatur pernapasannya.

"Maaf tuan dan nyonya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di ruangan Taekwoon-ssi?" suara seorang suster membuat ketiga orang di dalam ruangan menoleh bersamaan.

"Sus, dimana Jung Taekwoon sekarang?" suara wanita itu sedikit bergetar. Dalam hati ia berusaha berdoa agar semua yang dipikirkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Oh, pasien sedang di ruang operasi. Dokter Kim mengajukan jadwal operasi karena kondisi Taekhwan tiba-tiba menurun," suster berparas manis itu dengan tenang memberikan informasi yang membuat ketiganya mengernyit bingung. Ruang operasi? Taekhwan?

"Operasi? Operasi macam apa sus?" pria berperawakan tinggi tegap kini turut tertarik dengan keadaan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Begini Tuan, Taekwoon-ssi sedang menjalani operasi transplantasi hati untuk menyelamatkan anaknya yang menderita atresia bilier."

"Transplantasi hati katamu," Mrs. Jung beringsut ke arah sang suster marah, kedua tangannya terjulur meraih dan mencengkeram erat baju seragam suster sambil melemparkan tatapan mengancam. Suster manis dengan tagname Han Yuju itu kaget dan ketakutan mendapati perilaku beringas wanita yang baru ditemuinya.

"Yeobo," Mr. Jung bergerak meraih lengan kanan istrinya mencoba menghentikan perbuatan bodoh istrinya dibantu Jinhee yang meraih lengan kirinya. Keduanya terlihat seperti petugas rumah sakit jiwa yang sedang menenangkan salah satu pasiennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setengah jam sebelumnya**

Dokter Kim memasuki ruangan yang masih dipenuhi dengan suara bincang-bincang, sesekali terdengar juga gelak tawa dan candaan yang berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan ruangan itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagi-lagi Dokter Kim merasa bahwa dirinya seperti sedang membawakan berita buruk dan penghancur kebahagian sesaat orang-orang di dalam sana. Hah, memang berat tugas seorang dokter.

"Oh, Dokter Kim, apa yang membawa Anda kemari?" Hakyeon yang kebetulan melihat dokter berusia empat puluhan itu memasuki ruangan segera berdiri dan menghentikan tawanya.

Susah memang mengatakannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Setelah menarik napas dalam, pria yang sudah menjadi dokter selama dua puluh tahun itu berkata,"Taekwoon-ssi, kita harus melakukan operasi sekarang," semuanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak seakan-akan satu gerakan kecil akan membuyarkan kenyataan yang mereka dengar.

Jaehwan mengalihkan pandangannya seketika ke arah dokter Kim dengan panik,"Ada apa, Dok?"

"Jaehwan-ssi, kondisi Taekhwan menurun. Kami khawatir kalau operasi tidak dilakukan sekarang juga, nyawa Taekhwan bisa terancam," pria berjas putih itu berjalan ke tengah ruangan.

Taekwoon mengenggam erat tangan istrinya membuat Jaehwan yang gemetar menatapnya. Kedua iris mata itu memancarkan kesedihan dan ketakutan, Taekwoon tahu hal itu. Siapa yang tidak takut akan kehilangan anak semata wayangnya yang selama ini menemani hidupnya, mengisi hari-harinya, dan menjadi penyemangat dalam hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini. Semua orang tua pasti akan merasa sedih seperti Jaehwan.

"Tenanglah, Jae! Kami berdua akan baik-baik saja," tangan besar sang atlet mengusap lembut jemari Jaehwan menyadarkan sang istri dari lamunannya.

"Tapi Hyung -."

"Sst, tidak ada tapi-tapian," Taekwoon melepaskan genggamannya kemudian menangkup wajah Jaehwan supaya mereka bertatapan. "Taekhwan anak yang kuat, dia pasti bisa melewati operasi ini. Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungnya. Dan dengan doa kalian semua, operasi ini pasti akan berjalan lancar. Percaya padaku," Jaehwan mengangguk.

"Kami akan mendoakan supaya operasi ini berhasil," Hakyeon yang sedari tadi menatap sepasang suami istri itu terenyuh diikuti anggukan setuju oleh kelima orang lainnya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ingin sahabatnya mempunyai masa depan yang cerah setelah melalui hari ini. Dia berharap Taekhwan bisa sembuh, menyatukan kedua orang tuanya, dan mendapatkan keluarga yang bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa-apaan semua ini? Taekwoon sedang melakukan operasi transplantasi hati untuk seorang anak kecil? Apa dia sedang tidak waras? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa anak kecil itu? Berbagai macam pertanyaan terus berputar di benak wanita yang masih secara tergesa-gesa berjalan menuju ruang operasi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekpresi bingung dan ketakutan. Berbagai macam spekulasi muncul di otaknya, tetapi dia tidak menginginkan spekulasinya menjadi kenyataan.

Lagi-lagi pria paruh baya dan seorang gadis cantik mengejar Mrs. Jung yang berlari mendahului mereka. Berdasarkan penjelasan yang didengarnya dari suster tadi, ayah atlet sepakbola ini seolah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Taekwoon melakukan operasi ini secara sukarela. Tapi, masalahnya siapa anak kecil yang membutuhkan transplantasi hati itu? Kalau tidak salah namanya Taekhwan? Apa jangan-jangan ...

Jinhee tidak habis pikir, kenapa keluarga Jung suka sekali berlari-lari seperti ini. Padahal seingatnya, cuma Taekwoon yang menjadi atlet, tapi bahkan ayah dan ibunya saja mempunyai kecepatan berlari yang jauh di atas rata-rata untuk ukuran orang yang sudah lanjut usia. Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka ke rumah sakit sih? Apakah olahraga sore dengan berjalan cepat sepanjang lorong rumah sakit atau mengamankan posisi Jinhee sebagai calon istri Jung Taekwoon?

Langkah panjang Mrs. Jung terhenti saat di hadapannya terdapat seseorang yang sangat ingin dihapusnya dari ingatan. Tentu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Jaehwan. Pria tinggi berperawakan kurus dengan wajah polos dan mata besar itu. Jantungnya seakan berdetak sepuluh kali lipat mendapati kenyataan bahwa operasi yang sedang dijalani Taekwoon ada hubungannya dengan pria itu.

PLAK

Semua orang terperangah saat Mrs. Jung yang berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Jaehwan kemudian mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipinya. Bahkan Mr. Jung pun tidak sempat mencegah tindakan anarkis istrinya.

"Kau apakan Taekwoon-ku?" dengan segala daya upaya, ibu mertua yang kejam itu memelototkan matanya pada Jaehwan sambil berteriak. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha meninggalkan bekas tamparan untuk kedua kalinya di pipi mulus istri anaknya. Tetapi kali ini Mr. Jung bertindak cepat dan menahan tangan istrinya sekuat tenaga.

Masih memegangi pipinya yang barusan kena tampar, Jaehwan memberanikan diri menatap mata sang mertua. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan takut dengan perempuan ini. Walaupun Mrs. Jung adalah ibu dari suaminya, dia tidak bisa bersikap lemah dan tersakiti. Sekarang, dia punya dua orang yang harus dilindungi. Iya, Taekhwan si buah hati dan Taekwoon si belahan jiwanya.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada Taekwoon hyung, Mrs. Jung yang terhormat," dengan mantap Jaehwan menjawab pertanyaan ibu mertuanya seraya balas menatap dengan tegas kemudian menurunkan posisi tangannya dari pipi ke samping celananya.

"Pembohong! Katakan padaku apa yang kaulakukan sehingga Taekwoon mau melakukan operasi bedebah ini!" ujar Mrs. Jung masih berusaha meronta dari kungkungan suaminya.

Keempat orang yang berada di belakang Jaehwan ingin sekali rasanya membantu Jaehwan menangani masalah ini. Tapi mereka semua tahu kalau hal ini hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh Jaehwan seorang. Jaehwan harus bisa membuktikan kalau dia benar mencintai Taekwoon dan tidak ingin Mrs. Jung mengganggu hubungan mereka lagi.

"Taekwoon hyung melakukan operasi ini atas kemauannya sendiri. Dia sedang berusaha menyelamatkan anaknya dari kematian," kedua tangan Jaehwan mengepal erat karena menahan marah. Kemarahan yang ditahannya sekian tahun kepada mertuanya yang tidak pernah sekalipun bertindak baik padanya. Mertua yang selalu menyakiti dan membuat hidupnya bagai di neraka. Mertua yang membuatnya harus mengalami kenyataan pahit membesarkan anak seorang diri.

Sebuah seringaian licik terbentuk di bibir tipis Mrs. Jung,"Anaknya?"

Jaehwan tidak tahu apa maksud seringaian itu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau itu bukan pertanda baik. Mr. Jung yang mendengarkan perkataan Jaehwan justru menunjukkan ekspresi sebaliknya. Kalau benar yang sedang menjalani operasi itu adalah anak Taekwoon, berarti dia adalah cucunya. Cucu yang selama ini sudah didambanya.

"Apa kau yakin kalau anak itu bukan anak selingkuhanmu hah?" kata-kata itu. Bagaimana setelah empat tahun berlalu, kelakuan busuk mertuanya masih tetap sama. Kata-kata kasar dan tuduhan tidak beralasannya masih saja membuat Jaehwan sakit hati.

Chansung dan Hakyeon ingin sekali maju dan membalas perkataan menyakitkan yang dilontarkan Mrs. Jung, tapi pasangan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga menahannya. Ternyata apa yang Jaehwan katakan tentang kekejaman mertuanya selama ini benar. Bagaimana Jaehwan bisa bertahan dengan kehidupannya yang seperti itu? Dan bagaimana juga Taekwoon tidak mengetahui kelakuan kasar ibunya? Kalau saja mereka yang berada di posisi itu, sudah pasti mereka tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Bagaimana bisa Anda berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja Taekhwan anak Taekwoon hyung," rasa sakit itu muncul lagi ke permukaan. Sakit yang sudah berusaha ia kubur dalam-dalam seolah mendesak keluar dalam bentuk air mata. Kedua mata Jaehwan memerah dan suaranya sudah mulai parau.

"Pria miskin sepertimu pasti menggunakan alasan anak untuk berusaha mendapatkan semua harta kekayaan keluarga Jung. Oleh karena itu, kau mengaku-aku kalau anak harammu itu adalah anak Taekwoon. Iya kan? Sudah berapa banyak pria yang kau tiduri untuk mendapatkan anak itu hah?"

PLAK

Semuanya ternganga karena tindakan Mr. Jung barusan. Iya, Mr. Jung telah menampar istrinya. Jinhee berjengit kaget melihat pria yang biasanya bersikap tenang dan logis kini menampar istrinya di depan banyak orang. Begitu pun Sanghyuk yang notabene adalah keponakan mereka. Belum pernah sekali pun ia menyaksikan sang paman marah, berbicara dengan nada tinggi, apalagi menyakiti istrinya secara fisik.

"Yeobo, apa yang kau lakukan?" tatapan tidak percaya Mrs. Jung arahkan pada pria yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Kumis tebal yang bertengger di wajah Mr. Jung menambah aura gelap di sekitar pengusaha berusia lima puluhan itu.

"Hentikan ucapan bodohmu!"

"Ucapan yang mana? Tidak ada satu pun ucapanku yang salah, semuanya benar," masih saja Mrs. Jung berusaha membela diri walaupun pada kenyataannya dia sudah tersudut.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau Taekwoon dan cucuku sedang dioperasi di dalam sana?" bentaknya kasar sembari menuding ruang operasi yang masih tertutup.

"Omo, apa kau juga percaya kalau anak itu anak Taekwoon?" kedua mata sang ibu mertua jahat membulat tidak percaya mendengar perkataan suaminya. Apa suaminya sudah gila karena mempercayai Jaehwan? Bagaimana bisa anak yang di dalam sana adalah cucunya? Pria itu bahkan menghilang selama empat tahun, jadi besar kemungkinan kalau anak itu bukan cucunya.

"Tentu aku percaya," Jaehwan mendongak menatap ayah mertuanya yang jarang ia temui. Maklum saja, selama Jaehwan dan Taekwoon menikah, ayah mertuanya lebih sering berada di luar kota atau luar negeri mengurusi masalah perusahaan. Beberapa kali bertemu, mereka hanya membicarakan hal-hal sepele, seperti cuaca, pertandingan sepakbola Taekwoon, atau bahkan hobi masing-masing.

"Yeobo, bagaimana bisa kau percaya pada ucapan busuk anak ini?" Mrs. Jung menudingkan telunjuknya yang bercat kuku merah pada Jaehwan.

"Bukan ucapan anak ini yang busuk, tapi ucapanmu," semuanya kembali terperanjat dengan komentar pedas Mr. Jung.

"Abeoji, tenangkan diri Anda," Jinhee berusaha mendekati Mr. Jung yang sedang naik darah, tetapi justru mendapatkan tatapan tajam sebagai balasannya.

"Kau!"

"Ne?" gadis cantik itu menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Niatnya untuk mengambil hati sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

"Pertunanganmu dan Taekwoon dibatalkan."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa Abeoji? Kami kan tinggal menentukan tanggal pernikahan dan semuanya beres."

"Tidak ada yang akan menikah dengan Taekwoon karena dia masih punya istri," tatapan Mr. Jung melembut saat ia menatap Jaehwan yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Tapi, istri Taekwoon oppa kan laki-laki Abeoji. Bukankah lebih baik aku saja yang mendampingi Taekwoon oppa?" gadis berambut kecoklatan itu masih berusaha mempertahankan posisinya.

"Mau dia laki-laki atau alien sekalipun, aku tidak masalah. Yang terpenting adalah Taekwoon mencintainya."

"Yeobo, Taekwoon tidak mencintai pria ini," lagi-lagi Mrs. Jung ikut berargumen. Dia tidak mau usahanya untuk menjodohkan Taekwoon dengan Jinhee berakhir sia-sia. Sudah banyak hal yang dipertaruhkan demi pertunangan mereka berdua.

"Taekwoon lebih tidak mencintai Jinhee. Dia mau melangsungkan pertunangan itu karena kau yang memaksanya. Selama ini, kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu padanya," di dekat dinding seberang ruang operasi, Hyuk mengangguk setuju dengan pernyataan pamannya. Kebanyakan tetua anggota keluarga mereka memang suka bertindak semena-mena dalam hal memaksakan kehendak, sama seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi, ayahmu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Taekwoon, yeobo."

"Tidak. Ayah tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Apa kau ingat kalau Taekwoon sendiri yang meminta Jaehwan untuk menikah dengannya? Apakah kau masih ingat kalau Taekwoon ingin kita tetap mencari keberadaan Jaehwan untuknya? Apakah kau ingat kalau Taekwoon tak pernah sekali pun berhenti memandangi foto pernikahan mereka yang masih terpampang di kamarnya? Itu adalah tanda kalau Taekwoon masih mencintai Jaehwan."

Mrs. Jung menggeleng keras. Tidak. Taekwoon tidak mencintai Jaehwan. Anaknya akan segera menikah dengan Jinhee. Bukan seperti ini yang harusnya terjadi.

"Melihat tingkahmu sekarang, aku justru curiga padamu."

"Wae?" Mrs. Jung mulai panik mendengarkan pendapat akhir suaminya. Tangannya menggenggam erat ujung baju yang dikenakannya.

"Kenapa kau sangat ngotot untuk memisahkan mereka berdua? Apa jangan-jangan kau yang pernah memisahkan mereka sebelumnya?" keringat dingin membasahi dahi Mrs. Jung, padahal ruangan itu ber-AC.

Lampu operasi berubah warna menandakan operasi telah selesai dilakukan membuat sepasang suami istri yang sedang berdebat itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka, bergitu juga dengan semua orang di ruangan itu. Dokter Kim keluar ruangan sembari melepas masker yang barusan dikenakannya. Wajahnya dihiasi senyuman menambah kerutan di sekitar mata dan mulutnya.

"Selamat, operasinya berhasil."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taman rumah sakit terlihat ramai. Banyak pasien dari segala usia yang memilih menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk menghilangkan penat, walaupun sekadar jalan-jalan didampingi sanak saudara atau pun orang tercinta. Tidak terkecuali seorang anak kecil bernama Jung Taekhwan yang sibuk berlarian di lapangan bola mini di taman rumah sakit.

Dengan sigapnya anak kecil berambut hitam itu berlari menggiring bola menuju tiang gawang sambil tertawa riang. Tidak berapa lama, seorang pria jangkung mendekat ke arahnya dan berusaha merebut bola itu, tapi Taekhwan tidak mau mengalah. Mereka berkejaran dengan posisi si pria jangkung berusaha melambatkan gerakannya supaya keponakannya bisa sampai ke tempat tujuan lebih dulu.

"Ayo tendang bolanya ke gawang, Taekhwan-ah!" suara cempreng seorang pria berkulit hitam terdengar nyaring dari tepi taman. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, pria itu juga melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya ke kanan dan kiri seolah-olah dia adalah seorang pemandu sorak. Lelaki di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil sesekali geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya.

"Aku akan merebut bolanya," seru Han Sanghyuk yang masih setia berusaha merebut bola dari kaki kecil Jung Taekhwan.

"Ambil saja kalau bisa Hyuk ahjussi, weeek," anak itu berbalik sekilas sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, memberikan Hyuk ekspresi merong dengan tujuan mengejek larinya yang lamban.

"Kau berani meledekku, Taekhwan-ah!"

Hongbin yang sudah bersedia di depan gawang justru tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan paman dan keponakan itu. Hyuk yang berpura-pura marah dan Taekhwan yang sangat pandai menggoda pamannya merupakan pemandangan yang bisa dinikmatinya setiap hari dan tak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Namun sialnya, karena sibuk tertawa, pria berlesung pipi itu tidak sadar kalau Taekhwan sudah menendang bolanya sekuat tenaga ke arah gawang yang dijaganya.

"GOOOOOOL," Wonshik yang sedari tadi diam saja mengamati jalannya pertandingan dan tingkah polah kekasihnya, sekarang berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan saat keponakannya berhasil membobol gawang Hongbin. Tak berselang lama, Hakyeon turut berpegangan tangan dengan kekasihnya dan berjingkrak-jingkrak sambil berputar-putar seperti anak kecil.

"Goool, Taekhwan hebat!" pujinya. Sedangkan Sanghyuk yang merasa dikalahkan oleh anak kecil memilih untuk berguling-guling di atas rumput.

Seolah sedang melakukan selebrasi, anak berusia lima tahun berlari mengelilingi lapangan kecil itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi. Saat dilihatnya pria tua sedang berjalan ke arahnya sembari tersenyum, Taekhwan langsung melompat ke dalam pelukan kakeknya.

"Haraboji, Taekhwan berhasil mencetak gol," dengan bangganya Taekhwan menceritakan prestasi kecilnya barusan.

"Eoh, harabeoji juga melihatnya barusan. Taekhwan benar-benar hebat bermain bola," Mr. Jung mengacungkan jempolnya di depan Taekhwan yang membuat anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, Taekhwan masih belum sehebat appa, Harabeoji."

"Hahaha, kalau Taekhwan mau terus belajar, nanti lama-kelamaan kemampuan Taekhwan pasti bisa seperti Appa, bahkan lebih."

"Jincha?"

"Tentu saja."

Setelah pertengkaran hebat di depan ruang operasi tiga bulan yang lalu, Mr. Jung memaksa istrinya untuk berkata jujur dengan ancaman apabila Mrs. Jung ketahuan berbohong, Mr. Jung tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan surat cerai. Mendengar ancaman yang begitu menakutkan, mau tidak mau ibu mertua jahat itu menceritakan semuanya. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Jaehwan, mulai dari memaksanya bekerja keras seperti pembantu, memfitnahnya, dan mengusirnya dari kediaman Jung.

Mendengar cerita itu, Mr. Jung merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami. Dia merasa tidak becus memperhatikan kondisi keluarganya dan hanya mementingkan mencari uang. Ia tidak tahu kalau menantunya telah hidup dalam siksaan selama bersama mereka. Apa yang akan ayahnya katakan kalau saja beliau masih hidup?

" _Jaehwan-ah," suara Mr. Jung terdengar lirih di dalam ruangan sepi yang hanya berisi empat orang._

" _Ne, abeoji," Jaehwan menatap Mr. Jung yang terlihat tidak percaya diri dilihat dari posisi bahunya yang tidak setegap biasa._

" _Aku ingin minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi padamu. Ayahku membawamu kepada kami dengan maksud baik, supaya kami menjagamu, tapi apa yang sudah kami lakukan padamu," Taekwoon yang duduk di samping Jaehwan di atas kasur rumah sakit memegang lembut tangan istrinya._

" _Abeoji, Anda tidak perlu minta maaf."_

 _Mrs. Jung yang mendengar ucapan Jaehwan langsung berkata,"Kau dengar sendiri, kan yeobo, kita tidak perlu minta maaf."_

" _Eomma!" kini Taekwoon yang berucap sembari melemparkan pandangan sengit ke arah ibunya. Dia sangat malu karena ibunya sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Jaehwan._

" _Wae?"_

" _Bukan appa yang harusnya minta maaf pada Jaehwan, tapi Eomma!" nada suara Taekwoon terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Jaehwan menyadari tubuh suaminya bergetar menahan marah, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkannya?_

" _Kenapa harus aku?"_

" _Apa eomma tidak sadar kalau selama ini eomma telah menyakiti Jaehwan? Eomma yang sudah memfitnahnya berselingkuh dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Bagaimana bisa eomma melakukan hal keji seperti itu? Bahkan eomma mengusirnya dari rumah saat Jaehwan sedang hamil. Hamil, eomma. Dia sedang mengandung anakku dan kau mengusirnya," mendengar Taekwoon menjelaskan semua perbuatan jahat ibunya membuat Jaehwan sedikit tegang. Dia tidak bermaksud membuat hubungan ibu-anak antara suami dan ibu mertuanya merenggang._

" _Darimana kau dengar semua itu? Pasti si jalang ini yang telah memberitahukanmu cerita versi palsu ini," Mrs. Jung menatap nyalang pada Jaehwan yang hanya bisa menunduk._

" _Hentikan eomma! Jangan pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi!" Taekwoon bangkit dari duduknya membuat Jaehwan menatap panik suaminya yang seperti sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Sedangkan Mr. Jung menunggu dengan tenang di samping istrinya. Ia ingin tahu kebohongan macam apa lagi yang akan dikarang istrinya._

" _Kenyataannya dia memang jalang, Taekwoon-ah. Bagaimana kau masih membelanya? Apakah foto-foto itu tak cukup membuatmu percaya dengan kelakuan binalnya? Dan anak itu, apakah kau percaya kalau dia anakmu? Siapa tahu dia punya anak dengan banyak pria lain," sakit sekali rasanya mendengarkan tuduhan tidak beralasan yang dilontarkan ibunya pada istrinya. Pantas saja Jaehwan membencinya. Pantas saja dia tidak ingin Taekhwan berada dekat dengan ayahnya._

 _Mr. Jung yang sudah mulai gerah mendengar ocehan istrinya dengan tenang berdehem,"Yeobo, aku tidak tahu kalau kau masih berusaha memfitnah Jaehwan walaupun semua buktinya sudah jelas. Dan yang jelas, Taekhwan sudah terbukti 100% anak Taekwoon."_

" _Mana buktinya?"_

" _Aku yakin kau orang yang pintar Yeobo, tentu kau tahu kalau transplantasi hanya bisa dilakukan apabila donor dan reseptor memiliki hubungan darah atau terdapat kecocokan organ."_

 _Mrs. Jung terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya. Betapa bodohnya dia melupakan fakta kecil itu. Sekarang Taekwoon pasti benar-benar membencinya._

" _Kalau Eomma memang tidak mau minta maaf, jangan harap aku akan memaafkan kesalahan eomma," perempuan paruh baya itu terbelalak mendengar pernyataan sang atlet. "Dan satu hal lagi, eomma bisa melupakan pernah punya anak bernama Jung Taekwoon."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Butiran salju menutupi permukaan bumi, memutihkan semua permukaan yang bisa dijangkau. Berbagai macam hiasan natal mulai terlihat di berbagai sudut kota, pusat perbelanjaan, kafe dan restoran, juga berbagai macam tempat umum lainnya. Walaupun suhu udara sedang berada di minus derajat celcius, tetapi hal ini tidak menyurutkan animo sebagian besar warga Korea Selatan, terutama Seoul, untuk berjalan-jalan menghabiskan malam natal dengan orang terkasih mereka.

"Ahjussi, biar Taekhwan saja yang memasangnya," tangan kecil Jung Taekhwan terulur untuk meraih hiasan bintang untuk dipasangkan pada puncak pohon natal yang sedang dirangkai di kediaman Jung. Ya, kediaman Jung yang ini hanya dihuni oleh tiga orang, Jung Taekwoon, Jung Jaehwan, dan Jung Taekhwan.

Hyuk menjulurkan hiasan bintang itu membuat Taekhwan semakin bersemangat dan melompat-lompat di tempat bersiap menerima benda yang seolah adalah piala kejuaraan. Namun, sebelum benda itu sempat menyentuh tangan kecil Taekhwan, Hyuk menariknya kembali.

"Ahjussi waeyo?" bibir mungil itu mengerucut kecewa dengan tindakan paman favoritnya.

"Taekhwan kan masih kecil, mana sampai memasangkan bintang ini di puncak," dasar Hyuk, masih saja menggoda anak kecil.

"Kan ahjussi bisa menggendong Taekhwan."

"Eiyyy mana bisa seperti itu! Tunggu saja sampai Taekhwan dewasa untuk memasang hiasan ini sendiri ya," kali ini Hyuk menjulurkan lidahnya semakin membuat si kecil emosi.

PLETAK

"Aw, hyung! Kenapa memukulku?" Hyuk menatap Hongbin yang menatapnya galak.

"Kau ini sudah besar Han Sanghyuk. Bagaimana bisa kau masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini?" Sanghyuk hanya manyun menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya itu.

Kim Wonshik yang kebetulan berada di dekat mereka segera merampas hiasan bintang di tangan Hyuk tanpa perlawanan dan menyerahkannya pada Taekhwan. Anak itu sangat senang melihat benda berkilap itu sudah ada di genggamannya. Sang pengacara berlutut dan mengangkat tubuh mungil Taekhwan hingga sejajar dengan puncak pohon natal yang sedang mereka hias.

"Ayo letakkan bintangnya di puncak, Taekhwan-ah!" ujar Wonshik.

"Eung," balas Taekhwan dengan riang. Tangan kecilnya kembali terulur ke arah puncak pohon natal dan dengan hati-hati meletakkan hiasan bintang itu di tempatnya.

"Yey, sekarang pohon natalnya sudah selesai," seru Hakyeon yang muncul dari dapur.

"Gomawo Wonsungi ahjussi. Wonsungi ahjussi memang yang paling baik," ucap Taekhwan saat kakinya kembali menapak tanah.

Sang pengacara hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bete mendengar keponakan yang telah dibantunya masih saja memanggilnya Wonsungi ahjussi. Hello, dia bukan monyet ya. Berkebalikan sekali dengan ekspresi Hongbin dan Hyuk yang tanpa tedeng aling-aling tertawa keras. Walaupun mereka sudah berkali-kali mendengar keponakan kecilnya memanggil Wonshik dengan panggilan itu, tetap saja mereka tertawa.

"Hyung, bisakah kau ajari Taekhwan memanggil namaku dengan benar? Aku kan bukan monyet," keluh Wonshik pada Taekwoon yang datang membawa sebuah kotak besar berisi puluhan kado yang terbungkus rapi dan menatanya di dekat perapian.

"Dia memanggilmu begitu karena suka padamu Wonshik-ah," dengan entengnya Taekwoon menjawab permintaan sang pengacara yang semakin menunjukkan ekspresi bete. Hakyeon memeluk Wonshik dari belakang dan berkata,"Baby, Taekhwan kan masih kecil. Biarkan saja."

"Bagaimana mau dibiarkan saja. Apa kau mau pacaran dengan monyet?"

"Kalau monyetnya seseksi dirimu, aku tak keberatan," Hakyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kekar kekasihnya. Duo maknae menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah mendengarkan kata-kata cheesy hyungnya.

"Seksi? Seksi itu apa artinya Appa?" si kecil menanyakan kata asing yang baru pernah didengarnya kepada Taekwoon, sedangkan sang appa hanya melongo.

"Yah, siapa yang mengajari anakku kata-kata itu?" Jaehwan yang kebetulan sudah selesai menyiapkan makan malam langsung berlari dari dapur mendengar pertanyaan polos Taekhwan. Tangannya teracung tinggi bersiap memukul siapapun yang telah merusak kepolosan anak semata wayangnya.

Taekwoon yang mendapati tatapan maut istrinya tanpa kata langsung menunjuk pria berkulit hitam yang masih menempel erat seperti koala pada tubuh kekasihnya. Mendapati semua mata sedang menatapnya, Hakyeon melepaskan kaitan tangannya di tubuh Wonshik perlahan. Memang Jaehwan orang yang baik, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut urusan Taekhwan, dia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya marah.

"Hehehe, mian Jaehwan-ah," Hakyeon menggaruk lehernya karena gugup.

Jung Jaehwan geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan absurd sahabatnya yang bisa saja menular pada anaknya. Pasti akan gawat kalau Taekhwan tumbuh dengan pengaruh Hakyeon yang besar. Bisa-bisa anaknya jadi mesum.

"Eomma, memangnya seksi artinya apa?" anak kecil itu tidak tahu kalau ibunya baru saja hendak melemparkan barang terdekat kepada ahjussi-nya yang tanpa sengaja telah mencemari otak polosnya dengan kata-kata yang belum saatnya diketahui anak kecil.

Masih salah tingkah, Hakyeon senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Begitu juga dengan Wonshik yang melihat kekasihnya bertingkah aneh justru mendesah pelan. Bagaimana bisa pembahasan dari monyet menjadi seksi? Darimana nyambungnya? Ah sudahlah.

"Sayang, belum saatnya kamu tahu arti kata itu. Cuma orang besar yang boleh tahu artinya," dengan tenang Jaehwan berlutut di dekat anaknya. Mata besar Taekhwan menunjukkan sinar kepolosan, sedangkan kepalanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan,"O... begitu."

TING TONG

"Ada tamu," Hongbin yang kebetulan berdiri paling dekat dengan pintu masuk beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Dua orang yang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini memasuki ruangan dengan senyuman lebar. Seorang yang beralis tebal merentangkan lengannya sembari memanggil si kecil,"Taekhwan-ah, Taec-ie ahjussi datang."

Taekhwan langsung memutar kepala dan mendapati ahjussi-nya yang paling loyal, karena selalu memberikan berbagai macam hadiah walaupun ia sedang tidak ulang tahun. Dengan segera putra semata wayang pasangan Jung itu berlari dan melompat ke dalam pelukan sang CEO.

"Taec ahjussi, kenapa baru datang?"

"Ahjussi baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit, sayang," mendengar kata rumah sakit, semua orang di ruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari kegiatan masing-masing. Yah, bisa dibilang mereka sedikit trauma dengan yang namanya rumah sakit.

"Siapa yang sakit ahjussi?" dengan polosnya Taekhwan bertanya sambil memandang wajah Taecyeon dan Chansung bergantian,"Taec-ie ahjussi atau Chan ahjusssi?"

"Yang sakit Chansung ahjussi, sayang," ujar sang CEO sembari memindahkan tubuh mungil Taekhwan ke salah satu lengannya, sedangkan tangan bebasnya meraih pinggang belahan hatinya supaya mendekat.

"Kok Chan ahjussi ada di sini kalau sakit?" sekarang mata bulat Taekhwan fokus pada Chansung yang tanpa terasa sudah memerah pipinya.

"Ahjussi tidak sakit parah, sayang. Oya, ahjussi ingin tanya sama Taekhwan, boleh tidak?" ujar sang model sambil memegang salah satu tangan kecil keponakan kesayangannya.

"Tentu boleh ahjussi."

"Kalau Taekhwan punya adik kecil untuk diajak bermain, Taekhwan senang apa tidak?"

"Adik?" Chansung menggangguk,"Tentu saja."

"Hyung, jangan bilang kalau Chansung hyung sedang -," belum selesai bertanya, Jaehwan sudah mendapati senyum lebar terkembang di wajah Taecyeon dan Chansung. Sebuah keajaiban telah terjadi, apa yang mereka berdua dambakan selama ini akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

Jaehwan, Hakyeon, dan Hyuk segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh bongsor Chansung saking bahagianya sembari terus-menerus mengucapkan selamat. Taekwoon berjalan santai ke arah kakak kelasnya dan menepuk pundak pria itu sembari memberikan senyuman yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada umum serta sebuah acungan jempol.

"Selamat hyung."

Wonshik dan Hongbin menatap mereka semua dengan perasaan bahagia. Inilah keluarga mereka, yang walaupun tidak terikat darah, tetapi terasa hangat dan saling mendukung.

"Asyik, Taekhwan akan punya adik! Eomma, kenapa eomma dan appa tidak membuat adik lagi supaya adik Taekhwan bertambah banyak," Jaehwan dan Taekwoon membeku mendengar permintaan anak mereka. Sepertinya ini pengaruh Hakyeon yang melekat pada Taekhwan.

Tak berhenti di situ. Beberapa saat kemudian, Jung Taekhwan kembali bertanya,"Wonshik ahjussi dan Hakyeon ahjussi juga kenapa tidak membuat adik untuk Taekhwan?"

Ah, sepertinya ini bukan pengaruh Hakyeon, lebih tepatnya pengaruh devilnya Han Sanghyuk. Terbukti sekarang pria itu sedang tertawa mendengar permintaan polos keponakannya, sedangkan Hongbin bergerak secepat kilat untuk menjitak kepala sang maknae.

 **END**

 **Gomawo buat semua keo shipper yang udah nyempetin baca ff ini. Ya, walaupun gaje, setidaknya ff ini bisa mengobati rasa kangen sama VIXX. Ini chapter terakhir bertepatan dengan kambeknya abang2 VIXX.. readerdeul udah donlod MP3-nya? Atau bahkan beli albumnya? Oke deh sekian cuap2 buat ff ini, semoga kita ketemu di ff selanjutnya.. annyeong starlight!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : It's Okay My Love**

 **Pairing : Keo (Leo x Ken or Taekwoon x Jaehwan of VIXX)**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Drama**

 **Length :** **Special Sequel**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **Note :**

 **Akan sangat jahat kalau cerita ini berakhir dengan membuat Mrs. Jung terlihat sangat jahat. Bagaimanapun juga beliau adalah seorang ibu dan dibalik semua kekejamannya, pasti terselip juga rasa keibuan. Selamat menikmati sequel istimewa ini, terutama untuk yang menantikan sequel ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Don't like don't read. No bashing please! No harsh comment whatsoever!_**

 **© 2016 David Rd Copyrights**

 **.**

 _When rain falls, I'll be the umbrella that covers you  
When the wind blows, I'll be the wall that shields you  
And however deep the dark of night,  
Tomorrow will surely come_.

.

 _ **Lima tahun yang lalu**_

 _Seorang sopir membukakan pintu bagi atasannya, seorang pengusaha yang datang jauh-jauh dari Seoul menuju sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Seoul yang sebagian besar penghuninya adalah petani untuk menemui sahabatnya yang sudah lama hilang kontak. Pria yang rambutnya sudah dipenuhi uban itu melangkah pelan menuju sebuah rumah tradisional yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter di depannya. Dilihatnya seorang pria sebaya dengannya sedang menorehkan cat ke kanvas di bawah sebuah pohon yang kemungkinan sengaja ditanam untuk menyejukkan udara di sekitar rumah. Tidak salah lagi, pria itu adalah orang yang selama ini dicarinya._

" _Ehm, maaf Haraboji," Jung Ilsik tak sadar kalau ia sudah berdiri persis di depan pagar rumah dan melamun cukup lama. Kalau tidak karena suara halus anak muda di sampingnya, bisa dipastikan dia akan melamun lebih lama lagi._

" _Apakah Haraboji sedang mencari orang?" kembali, anak muda berambut cokelat dengan paras manis itu bertanya dengan sopan padanya._

" _Ah, iya. Aku ke sini untuk menemui Lee Jaejin-ssi," jawabnya secara refleks karena mengingat tujuan awalnya ke tempat ini._

 _Seketika pemuda itu tersenyum,"Kebetulan sekali Haraboji, orang yang Haraboji cari adalah kakek saya."_

" _Benarkah? Kau cucu Jaejin?" pria tua itu terpana mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang sangat sopan ini adalah cucu sahabatnya. Pasti sahabatnya telah mendidik pemuda ini dengan sangat baik. Selain itu, paras pemuda ini bisa dikatakan sangat manis. Tubuhnya tinggi, ramping, pokoknya satu kata untuknya. Sempurna._

" _Ne Haraboji. Mari masuk!" pemuda itu membuka pintu pagar yang terbuat dari kayu._

" _Wah, terima kasih anak muda," Jung Ilsik membalas senyuman pemuda itu._

" _Haraboji tidak perlu berterima kasih. Lagipula Haraboji adalah tamu kakek saya. Oya, Haraboji boleh memanggil saya Lee Jaehwan," pemuda itu mempersilakan Jung Haraboji masuk dan memberitahukan kedatangannya pada sang kakek yang masih sibuk melukis. Pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jung Ilsik._

 _Setelah mengantarkan suguhan pada tamu sang kakek di ruang keluarga, Jaehwan undur diri untuk memberikan privasi pada kedua sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Kebetulan juga dia sudah ada janji untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya, Cha Hakyeon._

" _Cucumu sangat sopan, Jaejin-ah," Jung Ilsik membuka pembicaraan._

" _Hahaha, tentu saja. Dia adalah satu-satunya hartaku yang tersisa. Harta paling berharga yang aku miliki sekarang."_

" _Apa maksudmu dengan satu-satunya?"_

" _Kedua orang tua Jaehwan sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia masih berusia lima tahun."_

" _Jadi, kalian hanya tinggal berdua sekarang?" tidak disangka, banyak sekali hal yang telah ia lewatkan selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun ini._

" _Begitulah. Tapi, sepertinya hal ini tidak akan bertahan lama."_

" _Apa maksudnya?"_

" _Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi," pria berkacamata itu mendesah pelan membuat sahabatnya mencoba berpikir keras mengolah kalimat itu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau sahabatnya itu akan pergi untuk selamanya, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Lalu bagaimana nasib Jaehwan kalau sampai hal itu terjadi?_

" _Aku rasa kau sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud, Ilsik-ah. Kita berada di usia dimana batas antara hidup dan mati sudah sangat tipis, sahabatku. Mungkin hari ini atau besok, mungkin aku atau engkau yang akan menghadap-Nya lebih dahulu. Kita tidak tahu," Lee Jaejin menatap hamparan ladang yang penuh ditanami kubis dengan tenang._

" _Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari cucumu?" pria yang mengenakan sweater tebal itu menuntut jawaban jujur dari sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin Lee Jaejin asal bicara tanpa alasan._

" _Kau memang pintar Ilsik-ah. Pantas saja sekarang kau sudah sukses seperti ini."_

" _Cepat katakan, Jaejin-ah. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dari Jaehwan?"_

 _Pelukis itu tersenyum miris sesaat, kemudian berkata,"Beberapa tahun terakhir kesehatanku memburuk. Aku didiagnosis mengidap gagal hati dan dokter mengatakan sisa hidupku hanya satu bulan lagi."_

 _Jung Ilsik menegakkan tubuhnya seketika mendengar pengakuan sahabatnya. Bagaimana bisa takdir mempermainkan mereka seperti ini? Di saat sang CEO sudah menemukan sahabatnya, kemungkinan mereka terpisah sudah di depan mata._

 _Jaejin hanya tertawa kecil berusaha menetralkan suasana. Dia tidak ingin mereka larut dalam kesedihan. Hidupnya tinggal satu bulan dan dia tidak ingin menghabiskannya dengan bersedih. Ditatapnya sang sahabat yang masih terkesan terkejut,"Ilsik-ah, tadinya, aku merasa sangat sedih karena harus meninggalkan Jaehwan seorang diri di dunia ini. Tapi, sekarang sudah tidak lagi."_

" _Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

 _Senyum tulus kembali mengembang menghiasi wajah lelah sang pelukis,"Bolehkah aku minta bantuanmu, sahabat?"_

 _Tentu saja. Ilsik akan melakukan apa pun yang diminta oleh sahabatnya itu. Oleh karena itu, sang CEO mengangguk dengan mantap. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membalas budi keluarga Lee yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya._

" _Tolong jaga Jaehwan untukku."_

" _Baiklah. Mulai saat ini, Jaehwan adalah cucuku juga."_

 _._

 _._

Dedaunan kering terlepas dari dahan dan beterbangan tertiup angin ke arah gundukan tanah yang berjejer dengan rapi di dalam area pemakaman di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Seoul. Desa yang ditinggali oleh penduduk yang masih menjunjung tinggi adat dan kebudayaan lokal. Desa dimana seorang Lee Jaehwan dilahirkan, dibesarkan, ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, ditinggalkan kakeknya seorang diri, dan dimana ia bertemu dengan Jung haraboji. Desa yang akan menjadi salah satu bagian terbesar dalam kehidupan seorang Lee Jaehwan, atau sekarang sudah secara resmi disebut Jung Jaehwan.

Dua orang pria berdiri di depan sebuah makam yang terletak di puncak sebuah bukit di bawah sebuah pohon pinus. Seorang yang berambut hitam legam dengan coat panjang warna hitam memperhatikan foto penghuni makam yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lee haraboji, sahabat kakeknya sekaligus kakek dari istrinya. Foto itu menunjukkan seorang pria berusia enam puluhan berambut putih yang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arah kamera. Sekilas, Taekwoon bisa merasakan kemiripan sang kakek dengan istrinya.

Pria lainnya yang mengenakan coat berwarna burgundy berjongkok dan meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa di dekat foto almarhum kakeknya. Pria tua yang selalu menjaganya dengan sangat baik, bahkan hingga tiada pun beliau masih menjaga cucu tunggalnya. Diusapnya pelan foto sang kakek sambil berujar,"Haraboji, hari ini aku datang bersama cucu menantu Haraboji. Tentu saja Haraboji sudah tahu siapa dia, tapi pastinya Haraboji belum pernah bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Taekwoon tersenyum mendengarkan perkataan istrinya yang sedang mengenalkan dirinya pada sang kakek. Perilaku istrinya ini menunjukkan bahwa Taekwoon merupakan salah satu bagian penting dalam kehidupan Jaehwan sekarang. Dadanya terasa hangat. Ia merasa sangat dicintai. Apalagi ketika kedua mata indah Jaehwan menatap ke arahnya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman manis yang bisa membuatnya meleleh.

"Hyung, kenalkan dirimu pada Haraboji!"

Sang atlet mengangguk kemudian mengambil posisi untuk berlutut secara formal di depan makam sang kakek. Tangan kanan berada di atas tangan kiri lalu kedua lutut menyentuh tanah kemudian badan membungkuk sampai lipatan tangan menyentuh tanah. Walaupun Haraboji tidak bisa menerima hormat Taekwoon secara langsung, tapi dia tetap harus bersikap hormat pada orang yang telah berjasa membawa Jaehwan padanya.

Selesai memberikan hormat, Taekwoon kembali berdiri dan berucap,"Haraboji, maafkan aku yang baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang. Aku tahu, aku bukanlah cucu menantu yang baik, tapi aku berharap kau mau menerima hormatku. Haraboji, perkenalkan, namaku Jung Taekwoon. Aku cucu dari sahabatmu dan aku adalah suami dari cucumu yang sangat manis."

"Yah, jangan menggombal di sini, Hyung!" Jaehwan melemparkan protes, tapi Taekwoon bisa melihat semburat merah muda menyelimuti pipi sang istri membuatnya ingin kembali menjahilinya.

"Haraboji, terima kasih telah menjaga Jaehwan selama ini. Sekarang aku berjanji di depan Haraboji, bahwa aku akan mencintai Jung Jaehwan selamanya. Aku akan berusaha menjadikannya seorang istri dan ibu yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Aku mohon Haraboji memberkati dan merestui hubungan kami berdua."

"Haraboji, jangan dengarkan Taekwoon Hyung! Aku tidak tahu kalau dia punya bakat menggombal yang luar biasa," seolah-olah sedang berhadapan langsung dengan sosok Lee Haraboji, istri sang atlet merajuk dengan gaya andalannya.

"Hahahaha, Haraboji pasti senang mendengarnya jagiya," sontak warna merah itu sampai ke telinga Lee Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon makin senang.

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan dengan sang kakek, keduanya lantas berjalan meninggalkan area pemakaman yang sudah secara resmi masuk dalam daftar agenda tahunan. Sesuai dengan usul sang suami yang menginginkan mereka bertiga untuk kembali mengunjungi sang kakek pada perayaan Chuseok tahun depan. Iya, mereka bertiga, keluarga Jung.

Jung Taekwoon meraih jemari istrinya dan menautkannya dengan jemarinya. Jaehwan tersenyum mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari suaminya. Sebelum keluar dari area pemakaman, Jaehwan berkata,"Haraboji sangat menyukaimu, Hyung."

"Tentu saja. Aku kan menantu idaman semua orang di Korea."

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya," sang istri menepuk dahinya dan ingin rasanya menarik kembali perkataannya barusan. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Hahaha, hari ini kau sering berblushing ria. Apakah ini karena Taekhwan tidak bersama kita sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Kau tahu sendiri. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua orang dewasa yang mendapatkan waktu bebas dari anaknya?" alis kiri Jung Taekwoon naik turun menggoda sang istri.

Jaehwan melepas tautan jemari mereka dan meninggalkan sang suami sembari berbisik,"Dasar mesum!" sang suami hanya bisa mengikuti langkah istrinya yang terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya sambil gagal menahan tawa.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah lama Jaehwan, mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan raya yang tidak begitu ramai. Sebenarnya Jaehwan ingin cepat kembali ke Seoul karena naluri keibuannya sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaan Taekhwan. Akan tetapi, sang suami meyakinkan dirinya kalau Taekhwan berada di tangan yang tepat, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk. Tentu saja, Sanghyuk dan Taekhwan adalah _partner in crime_ dalam keluarga besar mereka. Hal ini karena keduanya mempunyai hobi yang sama, yaitu menjahili orang, terutama jika targetnya adalah Kim Wonshik.

Seorang gadis berusia belasan yang ternyata adalah cucu sang nenek pemilik kedai menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua dengan hangat. Kedai kecil ini menyajikan menu sederhana, tetapi rasanya sangat menggugah selera. Pantas saja banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari.

"Permisi," seorang pria mendekati meja Taekwoon dan Jaehwan membuat pasangan itu menghentikan acara makan mereka.

"Ah, ne. Ada apa ya Tuan?" Taekwoon yang memandang pria itu sedikit terkejut karena mengetahui ternyata ada anak kecil sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuh sang ayah. Sesaat ia tersenyum menyadari keadaan ini.

"Maaf mengganggu acara makan Anda. Tapi, Anda Jung Taekwoon, kan?"

"Benar."

"Ah, syukurlah! Begini Taekwoon-ssi, anak saya adalah penggemar Anda. Dia sangat menyukai aksi Anda di lapangan. Bahkan cita-citanya sekarang adalah menjadi pemain bola hebat seperti Anda," betul kan tebakannya.

"Jadi, bersediakah Anda berfoto bersama anak saya?" sang ayah menunjukkan telepon genggamnya pada Taekwoon. Sang atlet menatap Jaehwan meminta persetujuan yang tentu saja langsung dibalas anggukan.

"Baiklah Tuan," Taekwoon berdiri dan mendekati anak kecil yang masih setia bersembunyi di belakang tubuh ayahnya dan bertanya," _Komaya_ , siapa namamu?"

"Cha Eunwoo, ahjussi," si anak melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada baju sang ayah dan menatap Taekwoon yang langsung dibalas dengan tangan besar Taekwoon mengusak rambut si anak dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oke Eunwoo, ayo sekarang berfoto bersama ahjussi!" masih dengan posisi berlutut, Taekwoon berpose bersama Eunwoo. Ayah Eunwoo sibuk mengambil beberapa foto dari berbagai arah karena ini adalah kesempatan langka.

"Terima kasih, Taekwoon-ssi," sang ayah membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat berterima kasih pada sang atlet. "Saya doakan supaya Anda sehat selalu dan bahagia bersama keluarga Anda. Terima kasih juga Jaehwan-ssi telah mengizinkan suami Anda untuk berfoto bersama kami," ujar sang ayah sembari membungkuk kecil pada Jaehwan yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Tuan. Aku ikut senang kalau suamiku bisa membuat anak sekecil Eunwoo sudah mempunyai mimpi dan cita-cita."

"Ayo, ucapkan terima kasih, Eunwoo-ya!"

"Eung," anak berambut hitam pekat itu maju selangkah dan membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat seperti yang tadi dilakukan ayahnya pada pasangan di depannya.

"Terima kasih banyak Ahjussi-deul."

"Ah, betapa imutnya," ujar Jaehwan yang gemas dan langsung menghampiri anak kecil itu untuk mengusak surai hitamnya.

 _Hari ini adalah hari pertama Taekwoon kembali bertanding setelah hampir satu tahun absen. Rekan setim dan pendukungnya sangat menantikan kembalinya sang atlet berbakat ke lapangan hijau. Untung saja tim di mana ia bernaung memberikan waktu supaya Taekwoon bisa memulihkan kesehatannya pascaoperasi transplantasi hati yang dijalaninya sehingga ia tidak perlu terburu-buru dan memaksakan diri untuk kembali merumput._

 _Di dalam ruang ganti, ia kembali merasakan suasana yang sangat dirindukannya. Memang, sepakbola adalah sebagian dari hidupnya. Untuk bisa sampai pada posisi ini, ia harus memulai kariernya sejak belia. Itulah sebabnya ia tidak ingin menjadi seorang pengusaha seperti yang ayahnya lakukan dan beruntungnya ayahnya mendukung keputusan Taekwoon itu._

" _Wah, adik kecil, sedang mencari siapa?" suara Yang Yoseob, rekan satu timnya, membuat Taekwoon yang tengah sibuk berganti pakaian membalikkan badannya ke arah suara. Terlihat beberapa rekannya, seperti Doojoon, Woohyun, Yoseob, Dongjun, Minhyuk, dan Howon sedang mengerumuni sesuatu. Ah, tidak, lebih tepatnya seseorang._

" _Ah, imut sekali anak ini," Woohyun yang seolah-olah sudah berubah menjadi fans anak itu mencoba mencubit pipi si anak._

" _Betul, aku ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Gemas sekali rasanya," Minhyuk yang berdiri di samping Woohyun pun ikut menjulurkan tangannya ke arah pipi gembil si anak._

" _Yah! Jangan main cubit-cubit begitu! Kasian tahu!" Howon yang memang terkenal kaku dan sulit menerima skinship mencoba menyelamatkan si anak dari tangan-tangan nakal Woohyun dan Minhyuk._

" _Aku sedang mencari Appa, Ahjussi," suara itu sudah tidak asing di telinga pemain sepakbola bernomor punggung 10._

" _Appa?" Doojoon yang merupakan kapten tim berlutut di depan anak kecil itu membuat Taekwoon dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok buah hatinya yang tersenyum bahagia._

" _Eung. Aku ingin memberikan semangat dan dukungan untuk Appa," Jung Taekhwan memang anak yang baik. Beruntung sekali dia bisa mempunyai anak sepertinya._

 _Kini giliran Dongjun yang berkata,"Aigoo, dia benar-benar anak yang baik karena telah menyempatkan untuk datang menonton pertandingan Appanya. Tapi," pemain bernomor punggung 21 itu menatap rekan-rekannya,"siapa Appa anak ini?" hal itu hanya ditanggapi gelengan yang lain dan ekspresi bingung yang membuat Taekwoon ingin tertawa._

 _Taekhwan yang tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangan dari ahjussi di depannya langsung bersitatap dengan sang ayah. Senyumnya kembali mengembang dan suara cerianya membuat keenam orang dewasa yang sedang mengerubunginya membalikkan tubuh mereka,"Appa!" Jung Taekhwan berlari dengan kaki mungilnya dan melompat ke dalam pelukan sang ayah._

" _Hah, Jung Taekwoon?" semuanya melotot tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di depan mereka. Taekwoon yang terkenal sangat irit bicara dan selalu menampilkan ekspresi menakutkan ternyata punya anak selucu itu. Bagaimana mungkin, begitu pemikiran mereka._

" _Hahaha Taekhwan-ah, kenapa kau ada di sini? Mana eomma? Jangan bilang kalau kau kabur dari eomma dan meninggalkan eomma di suatu tempat," si anak cuma tersenyum jahil ke arah ayahnya, sedangkan Taekwoon sudah bersiap menyentil hidung Taekhwan ketika sang ibu memasuki ruangan sembari mengatur napas. Sepertinya perkiraan Taekwoon benar. Aish, karena terlalu lama diasuh oleh Hyuk, anaknya jadi ketularan sifat jahil sepupunya itu._

" _Taekhwan-ah, di situ kau rupanya," anak dalam gendongan Taekwoon itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya seolah mengatakan 'oo aku ketahuan' dan hal itu sontak membuat semua yang berada di ruang ganti tertawa._

" _Appa," Taekhwan memeluk leher sang ayah menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang atlet seolah-olah dengan melakukan hal itu bisa membuat Jaehwan tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaannya._

" _Taekhwan-ah, lihatlah eomma sampai mengkhawatirkanmu begitu," ujar Taekwoon sembari menepuk-nepuk bokong sang anak membuatnya berbalik menatap sang ibu yang berada di ambang pintu ruang ganti dengan keringat membasahi dahinya._

" _Tapi Hwanie hanya ingin memberikan dukungan pada Appa," mata bulat itu hampir berkaca-kaca dan refleks Jaehwan mendekati ayah dan anak itu. Tangannya mengusap punggung Taekhwan sayang._

" _Sayang, Hwanie boleh memberikan dukungan pada Appa, tapi jangan sampai berlari dan meninggalkan eomma seperti tadi, ne? Kita kan bisa pergi bersama untuk menemui Appa," ceramah halus yang diberikan Jaehwan sepertinya sudah dipahami Taekhwan. Anak itu mengangguk kecil dan menatap ibunya sembari berkata,"Mianhae, eomma," ucapan maaf dari si kecil diiringi kecupan singkat di pipi kanan sang ibu._

" _Eung, tak apa sayang. Yang penting lain kali jangan diulangi ya?" Jung Taekhwan mengangguk. Sang ayah menghadiahi anak tersayangnya sebuah kecupan di pipi, begitu juga sang ibu yang turut memberikan kecupan di pipi satunya. Dan drama keluarga itu disaksikan dengan penuh khidmat oleh rekan satu tim Taekwoon yang langsung kehilangan kata-kata._

" _Ah, guys, maaf telah mengejutkan kalian dengan kedatangan tamu tak diundang ini. Sekarang aku bisa memperkenalkan kalian pada istriku Jung Jaehwan dan anakku Jung Taekhwan."_

" _Salam kenal," ujar Jaehwan yang langsung membungkukkan badan sembilan puluh derajat kemudian dibalas dengan perkenalan singkat dari rekan setim suaminya._

" _Bahkan, Taekwoon yang memiliki tampang menyeramkan dan sangar itu sudah menikah dan punya anak," keluh Doojoon yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di kepala oleh Yoseob yang notabene lebih pendek darinya._

" _Kau saja yang tidak laku-laku. Jangan membawa-bawa orang lain dalam penderitaanmu itu, Hyung," kalimat pedas yang keluar dari mulut Yoseob sontak membuat semuanya tertawa._

 _Hari itu Taekwoon bertanding dengan semangat yang membara dan hasilnya sungguh tidak mengecewakan. Tim mereka memenangkan pertandingan dengan skor telak. Sebuah berita bertajuk 'Kembalinya si Macan Lapangan Jung Taekwoon dan Sepenggal Kisah Cintanya' menghiasi surat kabar cetak maupun online. Seluruh Korea sudah mengetahui kebenaran hubungan Taekwoon dan Jaehwan._

.

.

Pohon besar itu masih tetap kokoh berdiri di depan rumah seakan setia menjaga rumah sekalipun pemiliknya telah berpulang. Tempat dimana sang kakek sangat gemar menghabiskan waktunya untuk menuangkan semua imajinasi yang merasuk ke dalam hati dan pikirannya. Pintu kayu pada gerbang model kuno yang membatasi rumah itu makin terlihat penuh sejarah bagi pria yang kini kembali dengan menggandeng seorang belahan jiwanya. Lantai kayu yang dulu selalu terasa hangat karena kelakar dan canda tawa bersama kakeknya, kini dingin dan lembab. Akan tetapi, semuanya tidak masalah bagi Jaehwan. Sekarang, ia bisa kembali dan menghangatkan rumah ini kapan pun ia mau bersama suami dan anaknya.

Dibukanya semua jendela dan pintu supaya udara pengap di dalam rumah berganti dengan udara segar. Jaehwan menyibukkan diri menyapu dan menghilangkan debu yang menempel di berbagai permukaan. Taekwoon turut membantu dengan mengeluarkan semua kasur dan selimut yang masih tersusun rapi di dalam lemari dan menjemurnya di bawah sinar matahari sembari memukulinya beberapa kali membuat debu yang menempel lenyap.

Jaehwan menghidangkan apel yang sudah dikupas kepada suaminya yang tengah duduk di serambi samping rumah setelah selesai membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah yang bisa mereka temui, mulai dari mencuci, mengepel, menata kamar tidur, dan mengganti beberapa lampu yang kebetulan sudah rusak.

"Gomawo," ujar Taekwoon sembari menusuk sepotong apel dengan garpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Hyung, aku yang harusnya berterima kasih," sang kartunis mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami dan ikut memandang kebun sayur yang menghampar luas.

"Waeyo?"

"Karena kau telah mengizinkanku untuk mengunjungi makam Harabeoji dan menginap di sini," Taekwoon mengalihkan tatapannya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan istrinya.

"Hei, aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh dan ini adalah langkah pertama yang bisa kulakukan. Aku ingin mengenal lingkungan tempat tinggalmu, Jaehwan-ah."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Jaehwan kemudian berdiri dan menarik Taekwoon untuk ikut berdiri,"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo kita mulai tur keliling desa, Hyung!" sang suami mengangguk semangat.

Yang dimaksud dengan tur keliling desa benar-benar keliling desa. Jaehwan mengajak Taekwoon ke rumah sahabatnya, Hakyeon dan memperkenalkan suaminya itu pada ibu dan ayah Hakyeon; memperkenalkan suaminya pada para tetangga yang sudah lama tidak berjumpa dengannya (dan mendapatkan pujian karena telah berhasil mendapatkan suami yang tampan dan baik); mengunjungi sungai favorit tempatnya selalu menenangkan pikiran (sempat bermain air seperti anak kecil); taman bunga liar yang menjadi sumber inspirasi; dan masih banyak lagi. Keduanya baru pulang menjelang senja.

Sinar bulan menerobos masuk kamar lama Jaehwan menyinari wajah cantik sang istri membuat Taekwoon yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya membeku seketika. Betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan Jaehwan sebagai istrinya. Harabeoji memang tahu yang terbaik untuknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengucapkan beribu-ribu terima kasih karena kakeknya telah mengantarkan malaikat ke sisinya.

Jemari sang atlet tanpa sadar menyentuh pipi Jaehwan membuat si empunya menoleh. Kedua pasang manik hitam mereka bertemu dan Taekwoon merasakan ada percikan listrik di dalam hatinya. Ia menyadari bahwa sudah sangat lama ia bisa berada sedekat ini dengan istrinya tanpa ada orang lain, bahkan Taekhwan. Tentu saja, sebagai seorang pria, Taekwoon masih mempunyai kebutuhan lain yang perlu dipenuhi. Mungkinkah ini saatnya?

" _Waeyo_ , Hyung? Kenapa melamun?" tidak tahukah Jaehwan kalau suaminya itu sedang dilanda nafsu? Pria berambut kecoklatan itu justru memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap sang atlet dan hal sederhana itu cukup membuat sang atlet bergairah.

Buku jari sang atlet mengusap pipi Jaehwan lembut, sedangkan lengan satunya sedari tadi digunakan sebagai bantal oleh Jaehwan. Ibu Jung Taekhwan itu tersenyum manis. Namun, senyumnya memudar saat ia sadar betapa dekat wajah mereka berdua. Hembusan hangat napas Taekwoon menerpa wajahnya dan hal itu membuat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Hyung," Taekwoon masih enggan mengatakan sesuatu dan lebih memilih untuk semakin mendekati sang istri.

"Katakan sesuatu, Hyung. Jebal. Jangan diam begini! Hal ini membuatku takut," tangan kanan Jaehwan hendak mendarat di pundak lebar sang atlet, tetapi Taekwoon justru menahannya dan malah menautkan jemari mereka berdua membuat Jaehwan semakin salah tingkah.

"Kau terlihat cantik, Jaehwan-ah."

Ingin rasanya Jaehwan menarik tangannya dari tautan jemari sang suami untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah hingga ujung telinganya. Gombalan suaminya sekarang berbeda dengan saat mereka berada di pemakaman. Gombalan yang ini terasa lebih intim dan merangsang, apalagi mengingat posisi mereka sekarang.

"Hyung, lepas!" dengan tenaga yang tidak terlalu besar ia berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi justru tautan itu semakin kencang dan gerakan mendadak Taekwoon yang mengubah posisi mereka sedikit menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari Jaehwan. Kini, Jaehwan sudah berbaring di bawah sang atlet dengan kedua tangan yang berhasil dikuasai.

Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya berusaha meninggalkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Jaehwan, tetapi Jaehwan justru memalingkan wajahnya membuat bibir tipis Taekwoon mendarat di pipi.

"Jae, sudah lima tahun lebih kita tidak melakukan ini. Apa kau tidak menginginkannya?" mata keduanya kembali bertemu.

"Hyung, aku malu."

"Kenapa harus malu? Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Kau tak perlu malu padaku," ujar Taekwoon sembari melepaskan tautan tangan kanannya dan menangkupkannya pada wajah tirus sang istri.

"Tapi, Hyung, sudah lima tahun berlalu. Tubuhku sudah banyak berubah. Bahkan bekas operasi ini-," Taekwoon sekarang tahu arah pembicaraan istrinya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Jae. Kau tetaplah Lee Jaehwan yang selalu cantik di mataku. Apa pun yang terjadi pada tubuhmu tetaplah indah menurutku. Dan bekas operasi ini," Taekwoon menelusupkan tangannya ke bawah piyama yang dikenakan istrinya dan meraba bekas operasi sesar di perut,"adalah bukti kau benar-benar belahan jiwaku yang telah berjuang melahirkan masa depan kita. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu."

Diciumnya bekas operasi yang sudah memudar itu. Oh, betapa Jaehwan merasa sangat merindukan sentuhan Taekwoon sekarang. Hanya Taekwoon yang selalu memujanya seperti ini, menjunjungnya, dan memberinya kepercayaan diri bahwa dirinya pantas untuk mendapatkan cinta.

"Terima kasih, Hyung," tangan Jaehwan memegang tengkuk sang suami dan menariknya untuk mendekat kemudian diciumnya pelan bibir tipis nan menggoda itu. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang atlet dan keduanya makin memperdalam ciuman itu.

Satu per satu pakaian yang menempel di tubuh keduanya mulai terlepas. Bibir keduanya bertaut dalam ciuman panas yang menyatukan saliva keduanya. Jemari panjang mereka bergerilya meraba apa yang bisa mereka jangkau. Rambut sang atlet semakin acak-acakan karena Jaehwan secara refleks menjambaknya saat sang suami memberikan bagian private-nya kenikmatan hingga ia tidak bisa lagi menahan erangan menggoda dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya di dalam mulut sang suami.

Taekwoon tersenyum dan mengusap sisa cairan yang berada di sudut bibirnya sembari merangkak menyejajarkan tubuh mereka. Dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal, ia berkata,"Jae, ayo kita berikan hadiah untuk Taekhwan!" yang langsung dihadiahi pukulan di bahunya, namun sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya.

Malam itu, Jaehwan tidak menahan erangannya dan membiarkan Taekwoon larut dalam surga dunianya. Tubuh keduanya beradu dalam satu alunan menciptakan sebuah simfoni kehidupan. Bahu dan punggung sang atlet menjadi saksi kenikmatan itu. Bekas-bekas cakaran dan bekas tancapan kuku ditinggalkan Jaehwan saat Taekwoon berulang-ulang menghujam titik kenikmatannya.

Taekwoon menatap wajah Jaehwan setelah keduanya berhasil mencapai puncak kenikmatan dan Taekwoon selesai menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan sang istri. Sang atlet menyibak rambut yang menutupi dahi pria yang masih berada di bawahnya kemudian memberinya sebuah kecupan mesra.

"Terima kasih, Jae. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi, kumohon tetaplah berada di sisiku sampai maut memisahkan kita."

Malam itu, bulan menjadi saksi kisah mereka.

.

.

Satu bulan setelah perjalanan ke pemakaman dan desa tempat tinggal Jaehwan, pasangan berbahagia itu kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. Jaehwan sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengedit salah satu manhwa yang akan diterbitkan perusahaan. Saking sibuknya, ia selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya dan pulang lebih malam, bahkan ia sering membawa pulang pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Beruntung saja, dalam minggu ini Taekwoon tidak ada latihan sehingga ia bisa menjaga Taekhwan.

Sang editor yang sedang membahas hasil koreksi seorang editor junior dikagetkan dengan kedatangan mendadak sang CEO yang dibuntuti oleh saudara sepupu suaminya.

"Jaehwan-ah, terjadi sesuatu di rumah."

Jaehwan tidak menyangka bahwa yang dimaksud dengan 'sesuatu' itu adalah ibu mertuanya ditahan kepolisian karena terlibat penipuan. Masalah ini tentu sudah tidak bisa dianggap sesuatu lagi. Lebih parahnya lagi, Mrs. Jung ditangkap bersama Mrs. Park, wanita sosialita yang menyarankan ibu mertuanya untuk menjodohkan Taekwoon dan Jinhee.

"Dia sudah melakukan hal bodoh dan menjatuhkan harga dirinya sendiri," kalimat bernada dingin itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Taekwoon saat keduanya sedang menunggu kehadiran Mr. Jung di ruang tamu kediaman Jung.

"Hyung, jangan berkata seperti itu! Bagaimana pun beliau tetap ibu kandungmu."

"Karma."

" _Mwo_?"

"Sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan karmanya karena telah menyakitimu. Ah, Tuhan memang adil. Walaupun kita tidak membalas perbuatan kejamnya, dia akhirnya terpuruk juga," Jaehwan berdiri dan memeluk pundak suaminya yang terduduk dan masih saja menunjukkan ekspresi dingin.

"Hyung, padamkanlah api dendam dalam hatimu! Sudah satu tahun kita bermusuhan dengan ibumu. Bukankah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian?" ucap Jaehwan sembari mengelus rambut hitam sang suami mencoba menenangkan hatinya. Setelah menghela napas berat, Taekwoon melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang ramping Jaehwan dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada perut sang istri. Menghirup dalam aroma parfum yang dipakai istrinya selalu bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Haruskah aku melakukannya?" pertanyaan itu penuh keraguan dan makna ambigu. Di satu sisi, Taekwoon seperti ingin berlari segera ke kantor polisi dan mengusir semua reporter yang sedang menyudutkan ibunya, tetapi di sisi lain ia ingin membiarkan ibunya merasakan karma yang memang sudah seharusnya diterimanya.

"Biarkan hatimu yang menentukan, Hyung," Jaehwan masih mengelus kepala suaminya dan merasakan bahwa pundak suaminya sudah mulai rileks.

"Ayo hubungi Wonshik!" akhirnya.

.

.

 **Di ruang jenguk kantor polisi**

Wanita yang kelihatan lebih tua dari usia aslinya karena sudah beberapa minggu ini kurang tidur dan istirahat membulatkan manik hitamnya, telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya yang melongo dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata sekaligus untuk menahan isak tangis yang hampir saja lolos. Di tangan satunya, telepon genggam sang suami masih saja memutar adegan sang menantu yang menyarankan anaknya agar menolong sang ibu yang sedang merasakan karma.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" ujar sang suami yang sedari tadi terduduk di seberang kaca pembatas sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

Tak kuasa menahan tangis, cairan bening itu akhirnya lolos dari sudut mata Mrs. Jung. Begitu bodohnya ia yang telah menyia-nyiakan seorang malaikat dalam keluarganya. Dalam keadaannya yang tersudut ini, saat anaknya sendiri sudah hampir tidak peduli padanya, justru menantunya itu yang masih berada di sisinya.

"Mian...," kepalanya yang selama ini selalu mendongak angkuh akhirnya menunduk dipenuhi rasa malu. Malu akan tingkah laku dan ucapannya.

"Jangan katakan hal itu padaku!"

.

.

Hari itu Wonshik datang ke kantor polisi ditemani seorang asistennya dan menyelesaikan masalah yang membelit mertua sahabatnya. Bukan hal yang mustahil bagi pengacara sekelasnya untuk mengusut tuntas keterkaitan Mrs. Jung dengan jaringan penipuan Mrs. Park. Buktinya, dalam waktu dua hari Wonshik berhasil mengumpulkan bukti bahwa Mrs. Jung merupakan salah satu korban penipuan yang diperalat untuk turut serta melakukan penipuan tanpa disadari. Walaupun demikian, pihak kepolisian mengusulkan untuk menunggu putusan hakim di pengadilan terkait status Mrs. Jung.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku, pengacara Kim," Mrs. Jung menunduk.

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih kepada saya, Nyonya. Saya melakukan semua ini demi memenuhi permintaan anak Anda," ujar pengacara yang mengenakan setelan jas bergaris.

"Tetap saja saya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih. Anda bisa saja menolak untuk menangani kasus ini, tapi Anda tidak melakukannya. Terima kasih sekali lagi."

"Saya tidak berniat mengancam atau apa pun, tapi saya harap kejadian ini bisa membuka mata hati Anda, Nyonya."

Benar. Mata hati dan perasaan yang telah lama terkubur ketamakan dan kesombongan yang telah membuatnya menjadi seorang perempuan tak berhati. Ibu mana yang tega melakukan hal keji dan menghancurkan kehidupan anaknya?

Satu bulan kemudian, persidangan digelar. Selama itu, Taekwoon tidak pernah sekali pun mengunjungi ibunya. Memang ia meminta Wonshik untuk mengurusi kasus ibunya, tapi ia tetap belum ingin bertemu tatap dengan wanita itu. Ia perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri dan menata perasaannya. Dan beruntungnya, selama itu Jaehwan tidak pernah memaksanya untuk mengunjungi ibunya.

Tapi hari ini, Taekwoon dan Jaehwan sudah terduduk manis di barisan bangku pengadilan untuk mendengarkan putusan hakim mengenai kasus penipuan yang menjerat salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Mr. Jung juga duduk di samping putranya, sedangkan Sanghyuk duduk di samping Jaehwan.

Mrs. Jung yang duduk di tengah ruang sidang mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam terus saja menunduk saat Kim Wonshik yang memakai jubah hitam membacakan semua pembelaannya dengan suara lantang dan berwibawa membuat hakim ketua mendengarkan dengan saksama. Setelah dua kali istirahat, saat pembacaan putusan akhirnya tiba.

"Setelah mengingat dan menimbang, dengan ini hakim memutuskan Lee Yoonji tidak bersalah dan bebas dari segala tuntutan," diiringi ketukan palu tiga kali.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti kediaman Jung saat nyonya rumah kembali menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu. Semua orang dewasa di dalam ruang tamu terdiam di tempat, sedangkan Jung Taekhwan justru berlari menyambut kedatangan sang nenek.

"Selamat datang, Halmeoni!" dengan senyum ceria menghias wajah polosnya, Taekhwan berdiri tepat di hadapan sang nenek yang baru sekali ini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Perempuan itu terdiam dan menangis. Bagaimana bisa anak ini tetap menganggapnya nenek setelah semua yang dilakukannya? Bagaimana bisa orang tuanya tidak mengajarkan untuk membenci si nenek ini? Bagaimana bisa dia tetap tersenyum seperti itu? Dan bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari kebahagiaan yang ditolaknya selama ini?

"Kenapa Halmeoni menangis?" Mrs. Jung berlutut di hadapan sang cucu dan segera memeluk anak laki-laki itu erat sambil meraung menyuarakan semua penyesalannya.

"Mianhae... maafkan aku."

Jaehwan memberikan isyarat berupa anggukan kecil pada sang suami untuk mendekati ibunya yang sedang histeris. Telapak tangan sang atlet mendarat di pundak sang ibu membuat wanita itu mendongak menatap manik hitam sang anak.

"Taekwoon, Eomma ingin minta maaf," tangan kurus itu meraih pergelangan tangan Taekwoon,"Eomma ingin minta maaf pada Jaehwan."

Sebuah senyum terukir di wajah dingin Taekwoon. Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati, Taekwoon membantu sang ibu berdiri dan membimbingnya ke arah istrinya yang berdiri di samping sang ayah mertua.

Semakin mendekati Jaehwan, tangis sang ibu semakin keras. Sepertinya semua bayangan tentang dosanya pada sang menantu berkelebatan di ingatan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Jaehwan-ah," Mrs. Jung mengulurkan tangan ringkihnya yang langsung disambut oleh sang menantu dengan senang hati,"Eomma minta maaf atas semua kesalahan yang pernah eomma lakukan padamu. Maaf karena telah menyakitimu. Eomma berjanji mulai sekarang akan memperbaiki sikap angkuh Eomma. Eomma akan berlutut dan mencium ujung kakimu kalau-."

"Tentu saja Eomma, aku akan memaafkan Eomma," ucap Jaehwan mencegah sang ibu untuk berlutut di hadapannya. Walaupun Mrs. Jung pernah menjahatinya, bukan berarti ia bisa bersikap kurang ajar pada orang tua.

"Jaehwan-ah, tak apa kalau eomma berlutut padamu. Eomma pantas melakukannya," dengan memaksa, wanita itu berusaha menekuk kedua lututnya, tetapi sang menantu justru menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Aku ikhlas memaafkan eomma. Jadi, tidak perlu ada acara berlutut segala, Eomma."

.

.

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

Balon warna-warni menggantung di langit-langit sebuah ruangan bercat putih bersih. Beberapa buah balon juga terlihat berserakan di sudut-sudut ruangan. Tulisan 'Saengilchuka hamnida Uri Taekhwanie' terpampang di dinding. Pintu samping ruangan yang menuju taman sengaja dibuka menunjukkan pemandangan taman yang indah dan sudah penuh dengan hiasan juga. Ya, hari ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun Jung Taekhwan yang ke-5.

"Kapan badutnya datang?" seorang wanita sibuk mondar-mandir ke sana kemari mengecek segala persiapan.

"Sebentar lagi. Lagian acaranya masih satu jam lagi, yeobo," sang suami yang sedari tadi mengikuti pergerakan sang istri hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Memang, ibu-ibu semakin tua akan semakin cerewet dan menyebalkan.

"Satu jam itu bukan waktu yang lama, yeobo."

"Aigoo, terserah kau lah. Aku mau duduk dulu. Dari tadi aku sudah capek mengikutimu ke sana-kemari."

Begitulah selama satu jam berikutnya sang nenek terus memantau persiapan ulang tahun cucunya, sedangkan sang kakek hampir tertidur di kursi goyang yang berada di beranda.

Setelah ruangan itu dipenuhi tamu, teman sebaya Taekhwan sekaligus teman TK-nya, sahabat Jaehwan dan Taekwoon, dan juga pengisi acara alias si badut sekaligus pesulap akhirnya acara dimulai. Semuanya menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun dengan meriah, sedangkan the party boy ikut bertepuk tangan, tersenyum lebar dan jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan. Hari ini benar-benar tak akan dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Setelah Taekhwan meniup lilin, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon menghadiahi pipi anak mereka dengan kecupan. Satu per satu tamu memberikan kado kepada si Jung kecil. Tiba giliran kedua orang tuanya yang harus memberikan hadiah mereka, tetapi nampaknya kedua pria dewasa itu tidak membawa apa pun.

"Eomma, appa, mana hadiah untuk Taekhwan?" si Jung kecil mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Hadiah Eomma dan Appa belum bisa dilihat sekarang, Hwanie," sang ayah berlutut dan menatap anaknya meminta pengertian.

"Wae? Apa hadiahnya belum selesai dibuat, Appa?" dengan polosnya, si anak bertanya.

"Bukan. Tapi, hadiahnya baru akan keluar lima sampai enam bulan lagi, sayang," lanjut sang ayah.

"Benarkah, Eomma?" Taekhwan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu yang tersenyum kecil. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Taekhwan.

"Baiklah, Taekhwan akan sabar menunggu hadiahnya. Tapi, bisa beri tahu Taekhwan apa hadiahnya, Appa, Eomma?"

"Sesuatu yang selama ini diinginkan Taekhwan untuk menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama," sang ibu menjawab.

Beberapa saat sang anak berusaha memproses apa yang dikatakan ibunya, kemudian bibirnya tersenyum lebar dan dia berteriak,"Asyik, Taekhwan akan punya dongsaeng!" mengagetkan semua tamu undangan karena anak itu melepaskan kebahagiaannya dengan berlari-lari ke seluruh ruangan, taman, dan menghampiri satu per satu temannya sembari berteriak,"Taekhwan akan jadi kakak. Taekhwan akan punya dongsaeng yang imut."

.

.

 _While stopping along the way over and over again,  
We share smiles and tears alike (more and more)  
Because this journey the two of us have made (this journey)  
Won't just fade away_

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

 **Rambut merah si abang Taekwoon bener-bener bikin nostalgia ke masa On & On.. hadeh abang bikin meleleh. Si Jaehwan juga makin ganteng aja sama rambut blonde nya.. jadi pengen bikin ff lagi deh.**


End file.
